Change My Life
by Nikita1506
Summary: Serene Reeves wasn't a fan of wrestling, until a friend dragged her to RAW in retaliation for making him sit through a chick flick double feature...then her life changed. Rated M to be safe. Working on the sequel...
1. Chapter 1

This entire story will be written in Serene's POV. There will be a few chapters that are third person POV. A few mentions of characters from "The Covenant" in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with WWE, RAW, Smackdown or ECW…..I think I got 'em all….if I didn't…..I don't own anything except Serene…

* * *

Okay, I'll admit it; I wasn't a wrestling fan…until my buddy Matt decided that I was going to a match with him in retaliation for making him sit through a chick-flick double feature.

Maybe I should introduce myself. My name is Serene Aria Reeves and I'm a mostly self taught clothing designer living and working just outside of Marlborough, Massachusetts. I'm twenty-one years old, and I live on my own much to my parents' dismay. See, I'm their baby, and they're not so thrilled that I moved out of Maine. Grew up in Maine, about half an hour outside any city; yup, I'm a country girl. Went to design school in New York and realized that New York was not my thing. So I moved closer to home but not home. Marlboro is just big enough for me; and my life here is just enough.

My best friend, Matt Connor, is addicted to wrestling and whenever the WWE comes back to Massachusetts, or Maine, or New Hampshire; he's first in line for tickets. I'm not such a big fan, ok, not a fan at all; I won't say that I think it's immature, but grown men and women beating the hell out of each other for the entertainment of others? Yea, never in my life will I go to a wrestling match.

Or so I said…


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Ser, you owe me after making me sit through _'A Walk to Remember'_ and _'What A Girl Wants'_" he grumbled as I sat at my studio desk, sketching out a new design.

"No Matt, you know how I feel about wrestling. It's ridiculous."

"Please Ser??" he begged, "Please?"

I sighed, when Matt wanted something from me, he wouldn't stop until he got it; which usually meant getting in my way until I caved. It was only a matter of time, even I knew it.

"Matt, I have a new line coming out in less than a month. I don't have time for this right now," I told him, standing and carefully putting the new designs in my portfolio.

"Serene, you've been working on this new line for over a year babe! It doesn't need any more finishing touches. As usual, your new designs are flawless!"

Matt's one of the only straight men I know who like fashion, I wonder about that boy sometimes.

"Can we please not do this and you just accept that I'm not going?" I said, exasperated.

"Who else am I gonna take? Not Mike! Last time he went with me he went ballistic and got us thrown out!"

I chuckled; remembering the story. Mike is a huge Divas fan, and well, when he came face to face with one of them…let's just say it didn't end pretty.

"Come on Ser," he pouted, "Just one show. I've got backstage passes, and the Divas _love_ to shop."

That caught my attention. In New England, WWE was almost worshipped, and if I had even one of those girls in my shop, it would at least double my sales in the following months. He caught my weakness, damnit. Don't get me wrong, I don't do it for the money, though, that is a pretty nice bonus; but I honestly love being able to create something that other people will love too. And I don't just make my clothes for those stick-figured models. My newest line was all for plus size girls.

"I know you've been looking at that shop front in Boston," Matt said cagily, "Think of how much closer you'll be to owning it after those Divas hit this place."

I sighed, that did it. I really wanted that shop front in Boston, and Matt was right. I would be a lot closer to my goal.

"When is this thing?" I asked, facing him.

"Next Monday," he said with a grin.

"Alright, but that doesn't give me much time," I said, sitting back down and unzipping my portfolio.

"Time for what?" Matt asked, confused.

"Hey, I'm going to this thing so I can promote my store. You better believe I'm wearing something I made. And so, my fine friend, are you." I answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Eager to help now that he'd conned me into going, Matt got me photos and biographies of some of the wrestlers who were going to be there. I decided to focus on two of the wrestlers; Triple H and John Cena; and two of the Divas; Melina and Kelly Kelly. By the time the show rolled around, I'd been able to design and make; two t-shirts, a jersey and a pair of jeans. The Melina t-shirt was worn by Matt, as well as the jeans I'd designed to support Triple H. I, on the other hand, wore the Kelly Kelly t-shirt underneath the jersey I'd designed for John Cena and a pair of skinny jeans. Matt had warned me not to dress up because this was a completely informal event. I still couldn't believe I was actually going.

We'd gotten to the arena early because of Matt's backstage passes, and were able to go back to the locker rooms and meet some of the wrestlers. I made Matt come with me to see Kelly Kelly and Melina first, who were in the same locker room, talking and laughing. We introduced ourselves and began talking and joking around when Melina fully saw Matt's shirt.

"Oh my God!" she squealed out, "I love this!" she said, tracing her hands over the design.

Matt began to sweat bullets and I laughed, "Thanks, they're mine."

Melina whirled to face me, "You made these?" she asked.

"Designed and made. In under a week. I've got one for Kelly too," I said, stripping off my Cena jersey.

Kelly squealed and ran over, turning me around so she could see the full effect of the shirt.

"This is amazing!" she said.

She grabbed the Cena jersey I'd made and looked it over, turning it this way and that to see exactly what I'd done.

I'd noticed in a lot of his pictures his clothing was either focused on jerseys and trucker hats or the military, so I'd combined the two. I'd taken a football jersey that one of my friend's had brought me to show me how the material breathed; and dyed it in the different greens used to camouflage. Then I'd had another friend create the letters and numbers needed for the front and back of the shirt, which were in the darkest green she could find. On the back of the shirt was 'CENA' and '01' and on the front I'd put '01' again along with an iron on version of the dog tags he'd worn in his movie "The Marine". Kelly laughed as she saw the sleeves; I'd been able to figure out his rank in the movie and had put the symbols on either sleeve.

"John will love this!" she said, handing it back to me, "Put it on and come with me."

I looked at Matt, scared, and slowly put the Cena jersey back on. Once I had, Kelly grabbed my hand and I instinctively grabbed Matt's, who in turn grabbed for Melina as Kelly pulled me out of the locker room to find John Cena.

"Matt," I whispered as the four of us made our way down the hall, "Where are we going?"

"I don't know, ask Kelly," Matt muttered back.

"Uhm, Kelly? Where are we going?" I asked.

"To find John, he's got to see that jersey, and Paul will love those jeans!" Kelly said, looking back at me.

"Paul?" I asked.

Kelly nodded, "Hunter's first name."

I froze where I was, "No, no way," I managed to squeak out.

Kelly frowned prettily, "Why not?" she asked, confused.

"I, I can't just barge in there and show this stuff! I mean, the only reason I'm really here is because Matt decided this was good retaliation for making him watch a chick-flick double feature!" I cried.

"Which movies?" Melina asked, slipping her arm through Matt's.

"'_A Walk to Remember'_ and _'What A Girl Wants'_," Matt answered her.

"Ohh, good choices Serene," Melina said, nodding.

"Thanks," I said before turning back to Kelly, "Please, don't make me go in there." I said.

Kelly stepped closer to me and put her hand on my arm, "Why not? What's wrong?" she asked.

I looked down, not answering, and Matt sighed.

"Every time she brings out something new, she get's terrified of how it's going to be received. And I don't just mean the normal, 'oh my God, what if the reviewers hate it?' I mean, she can't breath she's so petrified."

"But you showed them to us," Kelly said, trying to work her way through.

"You ladies are different," Matt said, "Ser is also just plain terrified of men."

"They don't bite," Melina giggled.

I shook my head, "I just have had really bad experiences in the past. I can't do this. Thanks girls, but no. If you ever want something made, come on down to my store, Matt can give you the address," I said, pulling back and beginning to walk away.

I'd made it a couple of yards when I ran into someone.

"Sorry," I said, looking up and gasping.

The most crystal clear sapphire eyes I'd ever seen, stared back at me, I'd never been so entranced by anyone's eyes before. But these ones pierced right through me. Then I realized whose eyes they were. John-freaking-Cena. The same man who I designed the jersey I wore for.

"No big," he said and his voice shot straight to my core.

He looked down and smirked, "Nice jersey," he commented.

"Thanks," I whispered.

Stunned, I began walking away, towards where I knew the exit to the parking lot would be. I could hear someone behind me, calling my name, and had just made it to the door when their hand closed over my arm. I turned to see Melina standing there, watching me with cautious, worried eyes.

"Are you okay Serene?" she asked quietly.

"I'm pretty sure I just literally ran into John Cena," I answered softly.

Melina smiled, "Yea, he said he liked your jersey. Me and Kel told him that you'd made it and he was really impressed. He wants to know if you'll make one for him."

I peeled off the jersey without thinking, "Here," I said, "He can have it."

Melina frowned, taking the jersey; "Are you sure everything's alright?" she asked.

I hadn't even known this woman for two hours and already I felt like spilling my guts to her. I had friends I'd known since I was four that I didn't trust that rapidly. Tears began to form in my eyes and I shook my head. Quickly, Melina wrapped her arm around me and lead me back in the direction I'd come from. She left me in the locker room I'd been in before and went to find Kelly Kelly, wanting the blonde to come back and talk to me as well.


	4. Chapter 4

(Third Person POV)

Melina quickly walked down the long hallway, her boots clacking with every step. She came upon John, Kelly and Hunter in the hallway talking to Serene's friend Matt.

"Kelly," she called, "Come on," she came up and took the blonde's arm, "Serene needs us."

"What's wrong with Ser?" Matt asked, worried.

Melina smiled and shook her head, "Just a little girl thing," she said, patting his arm, "Nothing you can fix."

Matt nodded, worry still covering his face and he saw the jersey in Melina's hand.

"How come you have her jersey?" he asked.

Melina looked down in surprise, "OH!" she said, "Here John, Serene said you could have this one."

She tossed the jersey at him and walked off with Kelly. John, Hunter and Matt looked after them in surprise, then at each other.

"What the hell is that about?" Hunter asked, looking at Matt.

Matt only shrugged, "With Ser? I never know. But she usually gets weird before a show."

"Show?" John asked.

Matt nodded, "Yea, she's a fashion designer and she's got a show coming up in less than a month to help launch her new line of clothes. She made pretty much everything the both of us are wearing tonight."

Hunter looked down at the jeans Matt wore again, surprised.

"She's good," he whistled.

"Yea, I know. I just wish she knew it too," Matt sighed.

Two men's voices were heard coming down the hall and Matt looked up in surprise.

"Jeff? Matt?" he asked, shock in his voice.

The Hardy brothers looked up and each did a double take.

"Connor?"

"Oh man!" Matt said, breaking away from Hunter and John to hug each brother heartily, "It's so good to see you guys again! I thought you were done wrestling."

"Naw, not yet," Jeff Hardy answered, "What're you doing here man? I thought you were on the West Coast being some hotshot."

Matt laughed, "No. I moved back to Massachusetts to help out my dad," a light bulb went off in Matt's head, "Hey, do me a favor?" he asked.

Matt Hardy nodded, "Sure, what's up man?"

"Melina and Kelly Kelly are in their locker room with an old friend, I think she could really stand to see you guys right now."

Matt and Jeff nodded, "Sure," they said, and walked off towards the girls' locker room.

John and Hunter came up to Matt.

"I thought you said your name was Matt?" John asked, "How come they called you Conner?"

"Connor's my last name," Matt answered, "When we all used to hang out, Matt was Matt and I was Connor. It was less confusing that way."

"How do you even know them?" Hunter asked him.

"Me and Serene went to high school with their younger brother, Chris, and sister, Amber. We graduated with Chris, and Amber was a year behind us. Ser even dated Chris for a brief three months before she got tired of his crap. But she stayed friends with his brothers and his sister."


	5. Chapter 5

(Third Person POV)

Kelly Kelly and Melina sat on either side of Serene on the couch, watching her as she brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them, talking in low tones about why she'd been so nervous and upset about even meeting John and Hunter. A knock came on the door and Melina called out to whoever was there.

"Yea?"

The door opened slightly and Jeff Hardy poked his head in, "Hey, I—Serene?" he asked, surprised.

Serene's head shot up from her knees at the sound of his voice.

"Jeff?" she asked.

Jeff opened the door wider and stepped in the room, never taking his eyes off her. She practically leapt off the couch and ran to him, throwing her arms around him in a giant hug that had Melina and Kelly gaping after her.

"Hey there Princess," Jeff said softly, hugging me tightly.

"I missed you," she said into his shoulder.

"How about me?" came another voice.

Serene pulled away from Jeff and attacked Matt, jumping on him and wrapping her legs around his waist as she hugged him tightly. Matt chuckled and hugged her back, moving forward so he could sit down with her on his lap. Once he sat, Serene scooted around and leaned against him, now with both of her legs off to one side of his lap.

"Ser?" Kelly asked.

She looked at her two new friends and blushed, "Sorry," she said smiling, "Me, Jeff and Matt go way back. I dated their younger brother Chris in high school. These guys are like my big brothers."

Melina nodded, glad that Serene looked happier, "I'm surprised you can stand them," she joked.

Jeff plopped down on the couch next to Melina and slung his arm around her shoulders.

"Come on babe," he laughed, "You know you can't help but to love us."

Melina laughed right back and snuggled into Jeff's side, they'd had a relationship blossoming for a while now, and Melina figured that since Serene knew Jeff so well, she'd ask her new friend for advice on the Hardy brother. The five of us began talking, Serene not moving from Matt's lap, and didn't realize what time it was getting to be until a knock came on the door and Matt Connor stuck his head in, smiling at the look of happiness on her face.

"Hey, we better get to our seats," he said, motioning to her.

Serene pouted, "You give me my big brothers back and then you take them away from me. What did I ever do to you?"

Connor chuckled, "Come on Ser, they've got a show to do and I wanna be able to see them without getting up close and personal."

"Oh!" Melina said, sitting up from where she was, "You should walk out with us!" she said to me.

"Uhm, well, I don't know," she said carefully.

"Come on! We'll even make sure it's alright with Vince," Kelly added, "Please?"

Serene looked over at Jeff, Matt and Connor, who all nodded their heads.

"I think it would be cool," Connor said with a grin.

She looked at Jeff, who shrugged, eying Melina hungrily and then down at Matt, who squeezed her tight for a second.

"It would be good for you Rene," he said softly.

She looked down at him, glaring slightly, "You suck," she stated, moving off his lap.

Matt laughed and Serene looked over at Melina, smiling.

"Ok. As long as it's alright with your boss. I don't want to get you girls in trouble."


	6. Chapter 6

As it turned out, for reasons unbeknownst to me; Vince McMahon had no problem whatsoever with my walking down the ramp with Melina and Kelly Kelly for their tag team match tonight. He thought it would be great, and even began asking me about the clothes I'd designed for tonight. Giving him my card, I wondered if I was doing a smart thing. And then I realized, designing clothing and outfits for the WWE would get my name out there, and help me with my underlying cause.

I'm part of a non-profit organization that sends food, clothing and medical supplies to underprivileged people in Africa. For every one hundred thousand dollars each business involved makes we send ten percent and a dozen boxes of clothing, food and medical supplies overseas to help out. A light bulb went off in my head and I mentioned this to Mr. McMahon, who smiled at me. We shook hands and Kelly and Melina grinned at me, I hadn't told them about the People to People program. We walked out of Vince's office arm in arm in arm, laughing, only to run into John Cena. I felt faint when I saw he was wearing my jersey, and blushed; looking away from where he stood.

"Hey John," Kelly said happily, "Guess what?"

"What's up Kelly?" John asked with a smile.

"Ser might sign a contract to make our costumes and design some new merchandise for us!"

John's smile grew, if that was possible and he held his hand out to shake my hand. I finally looked at him and shook his hand, feeling a spark shoot through me. I gasped quietly and let go of his hand as fast as I could, looking into his eyes. The look on his face told me he'd felt something too, I bit my lip.

"Congratulations," he said, somewhat uneasily.

"Thanks," I returned, not being able to pull my gaze away from him.

Melina looked between John and I, giggling silently as she poked Kelly and motioned to us as we stared at each other. Kelly looked at us as well, understanding dawning on her features.

"Uhm, John? Is there something you wanted?"

John blinked, breaking the stare with me. I blinked and looked away, blushing hotter. I looked over at Melina.

"I'm gonna go find Jeff and Matt," I told her quietly.

Melina didn't miss the frown that crossed John's face, but smiled at me.

"I'll come with you. It shouldn't be too hard to find them," she said to me.

I glanced at John one more time and saw the frown on his face. I bit my lip again, moving away.

"It was nice to meet you," I said softly as I passed him with Melina at my side.

"Yea, you too," John said, watching me pass by him.

Melina took my hand and squeezed it gently, making me look at her.

"He's watching you walk away," she whispered.

Slowly, I turned my head back and looked. Sure enough, John was watching me as Kelly spoke to him. I looked away and felt something spark inside of me again. Melina watched me with a smirk on her face and I felt my blush burn hot for the fourth time that night.

"My, my," she said as we walked away, "Could it be that the ladies man has been taken down a peg or two?"

I looked over at her, now curious, "What're you talking about?"

Her smile was kind, "Serene," she said, "John is known as the 'ladies man' of RAW. But I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looked at you just now."

"Oh," I said, looking away, "I see."

Melina saw the look on my face and frowned, "Oh no Serene. No. I mean, I'm sure he's not really. It's just how he's portrayed on the show. I don't know him all that well," she stopped talking, unsure if what she just said helped or not.

I smiled, though it was a bit forced, "It's okay. It doesn't mean anything to me."


	7. Chapter 7

But it did mean something, for some strange reason, this man I just met meant something to me when no man had for so long. I didn't understand what was running through my head, or why I'd felt that spark of electricity run through my body at his single touch. Not to mention the fact that he was ten years my senior, but that didn't bother me. I thought it would, but as soon as I saw him, I found that I couldn't care about the age difference between us.

We managed to find Jeff and Matt pretty quickly, and they let me stay with them until my 'debut' with Melina and Kelly Kelly. I hadn't been able to laugh like that in a few years, and it felt good to be with my brothers again.

"You guys!" I cried out in laughter, "I can't believe you remember that! I was sixteen for crying out loud!"

Matt laughed and waved his hand.

"Come on Ser! That was the funniest thing I'd seen in my life. I never expected my little brother to get taken down that hard by a girl. Let alone his own girlfriend."

I burst out laughing again and threw a pillow at him, "You suck! I can't believe you brought that up."

After throwing said pillow, I was immediately pinned to the couch by Matt, who began tickling me mercilessly as I shrieked with laughter. This is why I had missed them so much, because when I was with them I remembered what it was like to be really happy. A knock came on the locker room door, but no one heard it because we were all laughing so hard, and John stuck his head in; surprise evident on his face as he saw me fighting to get Matt off me.

"MATTHEW MOORE HARDY!! GET OFF ME!" I screamed in between fits of laughter.

Matt groaned and moved away from me so I could sit up, pushing my hair out of my face to look at him as I tried to catch my breath.

"The full name," he said, hanging his head, "I'm screwed."

I looked at the door and saw John standing there, "Hi," I said, blushing yet again.

"Melina asked me to come get you," he said, not taking his eyes off me.

I got up off the couch and hugged Jeff and Matt hard.

"Thanks you guys. I'll see you after the show?" I said, moving towards where John was waiting.

Jeff nodded, "Yea, we've got a lot to catch up on. Maybe I'll even call Chris," he said with a grin.

My jaw almost hit the floor, "Jeffery Nero Hardy!" I scolded him, "If you do I will never talk to you again."

I heard John chuckle behind me and remembered that feeling in the pit of my stomach. I could handle it, I had to handle it. Especially if I was going to be working with him. Slowly, I turned to face him, eyebrows raised in challenge.

"Careful Superman," I said teasingly, "I know your full name too."

John watched me carefully, surprised, and I smiled.

"Hey, a girl has to do some research about the people she's gonna be working with," I said as we walked out the door.

John laughed again and looked down at me, I stand at a measly 5 foot 2 inches, so it wasn't that hard for him to quite literally look down at me. We talked about random things for a little bit until John touched my arm lightly, watching me carefully.

"You seemed kind of out of it earlier," he said gently, "Is everything alright?"

I nodded, something about John Cena made me relax, "It is now. I just needed to talk to Melina and Kelly."

John nodded his head, understanding, which confused me slightly; but I shrugged it off as we hit the back of the arena and I saw Melina and Kelly waiting.

"Hey," I said happily, going over to them.

I looked over my shoulder at John, "Thanks!" I said, taking the girls by their hands.

He nodded at me, something passing over his face, and walked away, making me frown.

"That's weird," I said looking at Kelly, "We were actually talking and having a conversation before we found you guys."

Melina smiled, "I honestly think he likes you," she said, nudging me.

I laughed, "Mel, I'm ten years younger than him. Ain't no way," I said, though it hurt a bit at the thought.

Kelly looked over at us and squeezed my hand, "We'll see," she said when I looked over at her.


	8. Chapter 8

Alright, I admit it, I had fun being in the front of it all with Melina and Kelly Kelly. Although I really wanted to smack Mickie James for calling me a ring rat. I didn't even understand what she called me until Melina whispered it in my ear. Katie Lea was pretty nice though, and she even told me she'd be coming down to my store to shop. I was thrilled when Melina and Kelly Kelly won the match, even though I knew it was scripted that way. I'd just left the girls and was walking out towards the parking lot when someone called my name. I turned to see John walking after me, changed in his street clothes and carrying a bag over his shoulder. He held my jersey in his hand.

"Thought you might want this back," he said, holding it out to me.

I smiled softly at him, "Thanks but I've got the design back at my studio. It's yours."

John flashed a smile back at me, "Thanks," he said, pulling his bag off his shoulder and shoving the jersey into it.

He stood straight, slinging his bag back over his shoulder and looked at me.

"Heading out?" he asked as we began walking again.

I nodded, "Yea, it's getting late and I need to work early tomorrow."

"Mind if I walk you to your car?" he asked.

"Oh, you don't have too," I said.

John smiled at me and my knees felt weak, "Call me old fashioned. I don't like letting women walk through dark parking lots by themselves."

I smiled slightly back at him, "Alright."

"Connor told us that you had a show coming up," John said as we left the arena.

I nodded again; glad it was dark out so he couldn't see the blush that took over my face. It seems as though all I do is blush around this man.

"Yea, in just a few weeks."

"You sound nervous," John said with a smile as we walked across the parking lot, "Is this your first show?" he asked.

"No," I laughed lightly, "I'm always nervous before a show. Connor tells me I act like a zombie for weeks before the show and then just snap at the last second."

John laughed as well, "Really? Like, a bridezilla snap before her wedding?"

I laughed again, trying to ignore the burning in the pit of my stomach, "I hope I'm not that bad. I mean, I've met some MEAN brides in my days."

We reached my car and I smiled up at John, feeling more at ease; until our eyes locked. I instantly felt that tingle run through my body again and I clutched my keys tightly.

"Thanks for walking me to my car," I said breathlessly.

"You're welcome," he said, not breaking the gaze.

I have never in my life wanted to kiss a man so badly. Especially since I just met this man. There was certainly something about him. Granted, he was the reincarnation of Adonis, so that could explain a lot. But what attracted me most to him were his eyes. The cerulean color was so bright, even in the dark parking lot they seemed to be able to see right through you. Reluctantly, I slid into my seat and shut the door, starting the car. I took one last look out the window to see him still watching me and drove off towards home.

I may not have been a wrestling fan…but that night? I definitely became a John Cena fan.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing off the hook a few days later and grumbled to myself. It was Thursday; and my assistant manager Lori would be opening for me, it was one of the only two days I could sleep in if I wanted. Most of the time I didn't because there was soo much to do, but after having a couple of really late nights and too early mornings, I wanted sleep.

"Hello?" I answered, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Ms. Reeves? This is Stephanie McMahon-Levesque of the WWE. My father told me all about your designs and I was able to see them for myself from RAW and he asked if I would give you a call to talk about a contract."

My eyes nearly bugged out of my head as I prayed this wasn't someone's idea of a practical joke.

"Ms. Reeves? Hello?" Stephanie said after a moment.

I shook myself from my stupor, "Oh, I'm sorry Ms. McMahon. I've just woken up and haven't had any coffee yet."

Stephanie chuckled, "I understand completely, I'm the same way. I'm sorry for the early call, and please; call me Stephanie."

"It's alright; I really just wasn't expecting it. And only if you call me Serene," I laughed back.

"I think I could do that. Would you be able to come into our corporate offices sometime today?"

"Ms.—Stephanie, I'm not sure if you're aware, but I'm located in Marlborough, Massachusetts," I answered her.

"Oh, I'm well aware. Our corporate offices are located in Stamford, Connecticut, which is where I am currently available. However, when the show moves on, I'll be on the road with my husband and our daughters."

I racked my brain, trying to remember who she'd married. I knew he was a wrestler, but I couldn't for the life of me remember who he was. Then it hit me; the jeans! Her husband was Triple H. I had to sit down for a moment.

"Serene?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm here," I said weakly, "Uhm, yes. I suppose I could be there," I looked at my clock to see it was almost eight a.m., "Do you have any time available after two p.m.?" I asked her.

"Wonderful, we could meet around four?" Stephanie suggested.

I smiled weakly, "Perfect," I said.

I could hear Stephanie's smile through the phone, "Don't worry. It'll just be you and I. Oh and please, if you have any designs, I'd like you to bring those with you so we can discuss them."

Only about four dozen since the show. I'm not joking. Apparently my thoughts have been on nothing but working on the merchandise for the WWE because in three days I'd managed to come up with at least two designs for twelve wrestlers and six divas. I laughed lightly.

"I'd be glad too," I said, beginning to relax.

"Great, so I'll see you around four then?"

"Absolutely," I returned.

"See you then!"

"Bye," I said before hanging up the phone.

I dashed to my laptop to get the directions to the WWE corporate office and while they were printing out I rushed through a shower and began to get ready. Since I lived above my shop, it wasn't that much of a hassle to go in and tell Lori that I wouldn't be in that day. When I told her why, she cheered and wished me luck. Dressed down, but business-y, I gathered my portfolio and the directions to the WWE office and climbed into my little used car and began my trip towards what might be the beginning of a wonderful and lucrative deal with the WWE.


	10. Chapter 10

I made a quick stop for coffee, and then again for a light lunch before making my way downtown to find the WWE office. I glanced at my dashboard clock, thank goodness; it was only 3:30. I had feared I would be late. As I pulled into the parking garage a security guard stopped me. Quickly I rolled down my window and smiled at him.

"Hi, I'm Serene Reeves. I've got an appointment to speak with Stephanie McMahon today?"

He scanned the sheet on his clipboard and checked something off before handing me a parking pass and waving me through.

"Any place on the first or second level Ms. Reeves," he said with a smile.

"Thank you," I smiled back.

I parked and shut off my car, grabbing my portfolio and bag; I shut my door and began walking as I put my keys in my bag. Unfortunately I wasn't watching where I was going and ran into what seemed like a wall, knocking me on my ass.

"Damnit," I groaned as I saw my designs scattered on the parking garage floor.

"Lemme help you," came a voice I knew all too well.

I looked up to see John Cena picking up some of my scattered designs and look them over.

"I'm sorry," I said almost immediately, replacing my designs in my portfolio.

John looked up at me and smiled, "It's my fault," he said, handing me the sketches in his hand.

I smiled back and took them, brushing his fingertips with mine and receiving a slight shock. I tried to keep the smile on my face, but had to bite my lip from gasping. I stood, watching as he copied my stance and watched me. I looked away quickly so I could put my sketches away without crumpling them.

"Thanks," I said, looking back up at him.

"No problem," he answered, not taking his eyes off me.

I began to blush, "I have to go, I'm meeting Stephanie to talk about a contract."

John smiled and once again, my knees felt weak. I wondered what he would think of me if I were to faint at his feet.

"Congratulations," he said.

I began walking past him, I don't know what he wore for cologne, but it made my heart race just being close to him.

"Thanks," I said, turning my head to look back at him.

As I waited for the elevator, I could feel his eyes on me. The doors opened and I walked in, turning around to face the parking garage and I pushed the button for Stephanie's floor. My eyes met John's again and this time I refused to look away. A small smile on my face, I kept his gaze until the elevator doors shut.

Once the doors shut and the elevator began moving, I sagged against the back wall and let out a breath. I had no idea it would be that hard just to keep the man's gaze. My heart was pounding in my chest and my blood rushed through my ears. I dimly heard the 'ding' of the elevator doors and straightened up as they opened. My eyes widened fractionally as I saw John standing at the doors. Falling back into the pretend I smiled at him.

"Going up?" I asked as he stepped into the elevator.

I did _not_ expect what happened next.


	11. Chapter 11

I watched as he stepped into the elevator, eyes locked on mine. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his face as he stepped towards me. I stepped back slightly and felt my back against the wall. He stepped forward again as the elevator doors shut at his back and my heart began to beat faster at the look in his eyes. I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off, pulling me close to him and pressing his lips against mine. I gasped in shock as that spark I'd felt from touching his hand turned into a raging inferno burning through my veins at his kiss. At my gasp, he deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue into my mouth and I dropped my portfolio and bag to the floor, wrapping my arms around him to bury my hands in his short hair. Though it was hard to concentrate on anything but him, I could feel the elevator slowing down and pulled back from him, breathing heavily as I gathered my things again. When the doors opened, I glanced at John once more before moving past him, brushing my free hand against his arm as I left him alone in the elevator.

On shaky legs, I walked towards Stephanie's office; not wanting to look behind me to see if John was even there. I couldn't breathe as I walked up to her assistant's desk and smiled weakly.

"I'm here to see Ms. McMahon. My name is Serene Reeves."

"One minute please Ms. Reeves."

"Thank you. I'm sorry," I said, before she picked up her phone, "Could you point me to a restroom? It was a long trip," I said, smiling apologetically.

"Of course, just down the hall to the left," she said, smiling back.

I nodded and gripped both my bag and portfolio, quickly making my way to the restroom for some privacy. With shaking hands, I called Melina.

"Mel? It's Serene," I said, my voice shaking.

"What's wrong?"

"I think something just happened."

"What? What is it?"

"Can we get together tonight?"

"Yea, you sure you're okay?"

"No, not really," I said, breathing deeply, "But I have to go now, I have my meeting with Stephanie today. And it's in a couple of minutes."

"Okay, but you call me when you're done; I want to know you're alright."

"I will Mel. Thanks."

"No problem chica, just call me when you're done meeting with the boss and I'll give you the address of the hotel I'm at for the night. Want me to call Kelly and Katie?"

"Please. I'm in desperate need of a true girls' night in."

Melina laughed, "Alright, go to your meeting. We'll get the details out of you tonight."

"Bye Mel."

"Bye."

Feeling somewhat steadier, I looked into the mirror and made myself somewhat more presentable, fixing what was left of my lipstick after John had kissed me silly. Taking one more deep breath, I left the restroom to return to wait for Stephanie. Her office door was open and her assistant smiled, ushering me in.

"Go ahead in, she's waiting for you."

"Thanks," I smiled, walking past her.

I walked into the somewhat big office and smiled at the brunette behind the desk.

"Stephanie?" I asked, getting her attention.

The smile on her face when she looked up made me relax even more.

"Serene," she said standing and holding her hand out, "It's nice to meet you."


	12. Chapter 12

The meeting with Stephanie went very well; she and I had more in common than one would think. The meeting travelled over into the time of her next meeting, though neither of us noticed as we talked and looked over the designs. Finally, when her assistant knocked on her door and told her that she was late for her next meeting, we realized what time it had gotten to be. Quickly, I put my designs back in my portfolio and we made another appointment for me to look over and sign a contract. Since I was staying with Melina and Kelly Kelly that night, it would be done the next day. Minoring in business law would finally do me some good it looked like.

Smiling, I walked out of the office, a spring in my step; and called Melina, who answered on the first ring.

"Well?"

"I sign the contract tomorrow," I said with a grin.

Melina shrieked and I had to laugh as I held the phone away from my ear.

"You finished?" I asked, pulling it closer.

"No, but I'll wait 'til you get here," Melina replied, laughing.

As I waited for the elevator, my mind flashed back to before the meeting and I sighed.

"What?" Melina asked, "What is it?"

"What I have to talk to you about," I said as the doors opened.

I could almost see the smirk on her face as I stepped into the enclosed space.

"Does this have anything to do with why John Cena looked shell-shocked when I saw him twenty minutes ago?" she asked.

I bit my lip, "Maybe," I answered, closing my eyes.

"Ha! I knew it!"

"Mel, it shouldn't have happened. I don't know what came over me," I said a bit unhappily.

"What happened? And why the hell not?" she demanded to know.

"Uhm, well. I kissed him, or; he kissed me."

"Really?"

"Yea," I said, letting out a breath.

"How was it?" she asked after being silent for a minute.

"Wow," I said.

Melina laughed again, "Yea, I kinda figured it would be."

"Mel, it shouldn't have happened," I told her again.

"Why not Serene? I mean, it's not like either of you did anything wrong. Neither of you is seeing anyone, right? I mean, I know he's not, but are you?"

"No," I said slowly.

"Don't you like him?" she asked.

I sighed again as the elevator doors opened to the garage and I began walking towards my car.

"Mel, it's not that simple," I tried to say.

"Of course it is Ser. Do. You. Like. John?"

I groaned as I dug through my bag for my keys, trying not to lose hold of everything.

"Serene?"

"Yes," I said quietly.

"So what's the problem?"

"Can we talk about this when I get to your hotel?" I asked instead.

"Of course hon. I'll call Kelly and Katie and tell them to scoot back from wherever they went shopping."

"Thanks," I said, getting into my car.


	13. Chapter 13

The ride was short, but it gave me just enough time to think. I parked in the hotel parking lot and made my way inside after grabbing my bag, portfolio and ready-bag, making sure the gifts for the girls were inside; from my trunk. Ever since I'd started driving, my parents had told me to keep a couple spare changes of clothes in my car incase I got stuck somewhere. I'd done them one more and kept a duffle bag with clothes, a few books, extras of my medications, travel toiletries and the necessary items needed for an unscheduled overnight stay someplace else. I walked up to the front desk and waited for the clerk to help me, she was apparently on a very important phone call. Please note my sarcasm here.

"Can I help you?" she finally asked after about ten minutes.

"Could you please call up Melina Perez' room and let her know that Serene Reeves is here?" I asked nicely.

She looked me up and down and was clearly thinking I was nuts.

"I'm sorry," she said with a smirk, "I'm afraid I can't do that without conformation from Ms. Perez."

I sighed, "Mel told me that she'd already called down and told the front desk that she was expecting me."

The woman in front of me made a show of looking around the pristine desk.

"I'm sorry; I don't have any notes here about Ms. Perez waiting for a 'friend'. I'll have to ask you to leave ma'am."

She said the word friend as though it was a disease! I wanted to smack her, more than I'd wanted to smack Mickie James a few nights before. I clenched my jaw and counted to ten.

"Would you please just call Ms. Perez' room? Or I'd like to speak with your manager." I asked calmly.

The woman sneered at me, "Ma'am, please leave the building before I have to call security to escort you out."

"Ser?" I heard a voice behind me.

I froze for a second, then realized it was Matt Hardy. Sighing, I turned and smiled at him.

"Hey lover boy," I joked.

"Hello Mr. Hardy," the desk clerk all but purred.

A light bulb clicked in my brain and I grinned at Matt, who looked stunned for a minute. When I winked at him, he smiled back at me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Hey beautiful," he said, kissing my cheek, "Why aren't you upstairs with the girls already?"

I pretended to pout and pointed at the clerk, whose eyes had about bugged out of her head.

"She won't tell Mel I'm here. And I was nice when I asked! Then she threatened to have security escort me out," I told him, hugging him easily.

Matt's expression turned cold as he looked at the clerk.

"That right?"

"I'm sorry sir," she said, flabbergasted, "We have no note here from Ms. Perez saying she was expecting a guest."

"Maybe that's 'cause she spoke directly to your manager," Matt said, interrupting her, "Which is what I'd like to do right now."

The clerk paled, but nodded and pressed a button to call for her manager. It took him all of forty seconds to rush out of his office. When he saw Matt standing with his arm around me, he immediately headed in our direction.

"What can I do for you today Mr. Hardy?" he asked kindly.

"Ms. Perez has been waiting for a guest, correct?" he asked.

The manager nodded, then looked over at me, "This must be Ms. Reeves," he said, holding his hand out to me, "We've been awaiting your arrival."

I smiled back at him and took his hand, shaking it gently, "Apparently not everyone has," I said, shooting the clerk a look.

"Ms. Reeves?" the manager asked.

"Your front desk clerk ignored me for about ten minutes, then became extremely rude when I politely asked her to call Ms. Perez' room to let her know I was here. And to top that, she threatened to have security escort me out."

The manager shot his desk clerk a look, who cringed, before looking back to Matt and I.

"I'm very sorry Ms. Reeves," he said, "Ms. Perez is in room 1436. Please, just let me know if you need anything during your stay with Ms. Perez."

"Thank you, Mr.?"

"Danvers. Marcus Danvers."

I smiled, "No relation to Caleb Danvers of Ipswich I assume?"

"My cousin," Marcus said, smiling.

My smile grew, "When you speak to your cousin again, please let him know that his little faerie sends her love. He'll understand the message."

Marcus nodded, smile firmly in place; "I will. Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you," I said before walking towards the elevators with Matt.


	14. Chapter 14

As soon as the elevator doors shut, I burst into giggles.

"My word, I thought that woman's eyes were going to pop out of her skull," I said laughing.

"Twenty says that today will be her last day," Matt laughed.

I grinned up at him, "Fifty says it'll be her last twenty minutes here and she's going to spend it getting lectured."

"Deal. You call down to the front desk in half an hour and find out."

"Deal," I answered, still laughing.

The doors opened to Melina's floor and I smiled at Matt one last time, "Keep in touch this time dork," I said, half solemn.

He smirked, "Deal," he answered as the doors clicked shut between us.

I walked down the long hallway with a smile on my face and began looking for Melina's room. Reaching the door, I knocked and waited, my smile growing at the laughter coming from inside the room. Kelly opened the door with a smile on her face.

"Serene!" she said, pulling me into the room, "Melina told us that you're going to sign the contract!"

I nodded, putting my things down and opening up my duffle, "Yup. And I come bearing presents!"

The girls laughed and waited somewhat impatiently as I pretended to dig through my bag. The three shirt boxes were lying on the top of my things, but I couldn't stop myself. My hands hesitated slightly over the smaller box, the one holding John's newest hat, before pulling out the three boxes and tossing them at the girls.

"Go for it," I said with a grin as I sat on the bed.

They eagerly opened the boxes at the same time, and the simultaneous shriek nearly broke my eardrums. I clapped my hands over my ears, and happily accepted the group hug they forced upon me. After letting me go, the three stripped off the shirts they were wearing and put on the shirts that I'd brought them.

Melina's was a metallic blue that had her name in cursive on the back and random black swirl designs around the entire shirt with some very strategic rips that make themselves known when its worn.

Kelly's was a sweet baby pink with 'You know you want…' on the front and 'Kelly Kelly' on the back in black letters, also with strategic rips in certain areas.

Katie's shirt was neon green, just because I knew that was her favorite color with darker metallic green swirls and polka dots all over it.

It was still pretty early, so we all decided to change clothes, the girls wearing their shirts; and head down to the hotel lounge to eat and maybe get something to drink. We talked as we changed and I pulled a black skirt from my duffle, confused as to how it had gotten there.

"Oh! Ser, you've got to wear that skirt!" Katie said, looking in my direction.

"I don't even know how it got in there," I said, confused.

"I've got some great shoes to go with that! What size shoe are you?" Kelly said as she buttoned her jeans.

"Seven," I muttered, still trying to figure out if I'd put that skirt in there or not.

"Good! Me too, let me get them," Kelly said before hurrying over to one of her bags.

Knowing there was no way I was getting out of wearing the skirt, so I looked up at Melina and Katie.

"Do either one of you have a shirt I could borrow? None of mine would work with this skirt," I glanced at the shoes Kelly held up and immediately fell in love with the stiletto heels, "Or Kelly's great shoes," I added with a grin.

Melina looked at the skirt as she zipped up her metallic blue boots, "I might have something. If you don't mind a tank top," she answered.

I waited for her to get it, then grinned as she held up the modest looking black tank top.

"Perfect."

I took the shirt from her and glanced into her bag before looking up at her with pleading eyes. Melina laughed at me and waved to her suitcases.

"Go for it," she said.

Grinning, I pounced on the diva's great clothing. Finding a see-through long sleeve button up shirt, I grinned, it was gray, but would work; and quickly changed clothes. Once I had fastened the skirt and put on some new make up, I looked up at the girls with a grin.

"Well?" I asked, turning around with my arms out.


	15. Chapter 15

The four of us headed down to the lounge and sat at a small booth together. We had dinner and proceeded on to our drinks. The lounge had filled up and was now very busy, we could barely hear each other over the music, but none of us wanted to leave; we were having way too much fun! It was my turn to head to the bar and refill our drinks, so I scooted out of the booth and headed over to the bartender, who caught my eye and nodded. I leaned against the bar, waiting for him to finish up with his other customer and refill our drinks for us, this time though, I just wanted a diet soda because I could already feel the liquor getting to me. I ignored the guy who sidled up to my side.

"Hey there pretty girl," he said, slurring his words slightly.

"Not interested," I said, taking a sip of my soda while the bartender made the other drinks.

"Sure you are, you just don't know it yet."

I laughed and finally looked over at him, "Please," I said, "Is that the best you can come up with? Not a chance."

I turned back to the bartender and smiled, grabbing the drinks and beginning to walk away. The drunken guy grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him, making me drop the glasses to the floor.

"Hey!" I said, trying to get away, "Let go of me!"

"Come on baby, you know you're interested," he said, trying to force me to kiss him.

"Let go!" I yelled.

"The lady said to let her go," a voice growled behind me.

The drunk's hand loosened around my arm and I wrenched it away, feeling another arm slip around my waist. I had never been so happy to see Matt Hardy before.

"Who the fuck is this chump?" the drunk slurred.

I held Matt back, not wanting him to get in trouble for fighting and shook my head.

"Not worth it Matt and you know it," I said in his ear before looking at the drunk, "Go sleep it off," I said and turned away.

The bartender, seeing what happened, refilled all the drinks and handed them to me.

"No charge for these ones," he said with an apologetic smile.

"Thanks," I said, smiling back.

Matt followed me back to the divas, who looked at me in shock. I looked down at my outfit and groaned, I was covered in alcohol and it was starting to get sticky.

"I'm gonna go up to the room and change," I said, holding my hand out for Melina's keycard.

She nodded and handed it to me, "Tell us what happened when you get back," she answered.

I took the keycard and nodded. None of us realized that the drunk who'd grabbed me followed me out of the lounge. I was waiting at the elevator when he came up and grabbed me again, pulling me into a dark space.

"Let go of me!" I yelled, trying to fight him off.

I pulled my arm back and slapped him across the face. Before I knew it, he backhanded me and I went sprawling across the floor. I could hear the front desk clerk on duty gasp and saw her pick up the phone to call security. The guy grabbed me up off the floor and tried to force me into the elevator, but I kept fighting. I would not let this happen to me again. Someone came up behind me and grabbed the guy around the neck, pulling him off me. I looked up to see John Cena, my savior. I stood there in shock as he held the guy until security got there. I was numb when they took my statement, my body feeling cold all over. Everyone's voices seemed far away, like they were trying to yell at me through a tunnel. When John put his hand on my shoulder I flinched away. He waited until my eyes focused on his face before touching me again.

"Come on Serene," he said gently, "I'll take you back to Melina's room."

He slid his arm around my waist, much like Matt had done in the lounge and guided me to the elevator. I hesitated at the doors, until I heard John in my ear.

"It's okay," he said walking me into the enclosed space, "You're safe now."

We were both silent in the elevator, my brain couldn't make my mouth form the words I wanted to say to him. He walked me to the room and waited as I fumbled with the keycard. Silently, he took the card from me and opened the door to let me in. The room was cozy, lights burning dimly so we could see. I began to shake, the shock was wearing off. John watched me silently and I broke down. Gathering me in his arms, he led me over to one of the couches and sat down with me, rubbing my back and comforting me as I cried. When I'd cried myself out, he gently picked me up and lay me down on Melina's bed before leaving the room. Dimly, I could hear him on his cell phone and wondered who he was talking to. Before I knew it, the sound of his voice had lulled me to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

When I woke up the next morning, the girls were already awake and waiting for me. Melina let me know that Matt and John had told them what happened and they wanted me to know that the guy had been taken into police custody for attempted rape.

Despite the rude interruption, the girls' night was just the thing I needed, and I told them that with a smile on my face.

"Hey girls?" I said timidly, "I have an amateur motocross race next week. Would you come see me?" I asked.

They had told me earlier that they would be in Massachusetts for RAW and my race was the next day. I love motocross, always have, and its one of the few loves my Dad and I shared. I started racing when I was eleven and just never stopped.

"You race?" Kelly asked.

I nodded, "It relaxes me. And seeing as Connor told me I've been worse than before any other show, I need to. It's the day after RAW in West Newberry."

The girls' shared a glance, that was John's hometown.

"Only if you come to our show the night before," Melina said with a smile.

I was a little hesitant about seeing John again, even though I owed him a big thank you for helping me out, but nodded. Melina must've seen the look on my face because she put her hand over mine.

"You don't have to see him," she said quietly.

I shook my head, determined, "No, I'll be fine."

"Good," Melina said with a small smile, "Now will you please tell us what happened between you two yesterday before you have to leave for your meeting?"

I groaned and looked around at them, "Why the hell not?" I said with a grin on my face.

As I began changing my clothes and getting ready for my contract signing, I told them about what happened in the parking garage and in the elevator. As I buttoned my shirt, I walked over to them and sat down.

"I swear to God kissing a man has NEVER felt that good before. I mean, wow, just, wow."

The three divas laughed and we talked until I had to leave for my meeting. I thought about the small box in my duffle bag and pulled Kelly aside quietly.

"Kel, could you do me a favor?" I asked, slipping my hand into the duffle for the box.

"Sure Ser, what's up?"

Slowly, I handed her the box, "Could you give this to John for me? After I call and tell you guys I'm back on the road heading for home?"

She smiled and took it, "Sure, can I ask what it is?"

I couldn't help but smile back, "A new design I've been working on for him. To mix up the old days with the new."

Kelly laughed lightly, "Okay," she said, "Just send me a quick text when you want me to give it to him."

I thought for a minute, "Well, the meeting shouldn't last that long, and I'm heading straight home after; so if I don't call you after two hours, go ahead and give it to him."

Kelly nodded again, "No problem sweetie," she said easily.

I caught something akin to worry in her eyes and frowned slightly, "What is it?" I asked.

But Kelly shook her head, "Nothing sweetie, I'm just being overprotective of you."

My smile was gentle and easy, "Don't worry 'mommy'," I said, making her laugh, "I'll be fine."

Quickly, I said good-bye to my favorite divas and headed to the elevator. As I waited patiently I heard someone call my name and turned to see Matt hurrying down the hall towards me. I laughed as he slipped a fifty dollar bill into my hand and grinned.

"Told you so," I said smugly.

Matt chuckled and grabbed my duffle bag from my hand, telling me he was going to go down to the parking garage with me and walk me to my car. I shook my head, but knew there was no shaking him off, not after what had happened last night.

As I put my things in the car, I swore I could feel a pair of eyes on me, but didn't say anything to Matt. I didn't want him to worry about me any more than he already was. Shutting my car trunk, I turned around and hugged him tightly.

"See you Monday," I said with a smile.

Matt grinned at me while I started my car. He stayed in the parking garage until I drove out of sight.


	17. Chapter 17

The meeting went fine, I signed my contract and decided; impulsively, to invite Stephanie and Paul to my race as well. After shaking hands with the kind brunette, I sent Melina a text message telling her that the contract was signed and I was on my way home. I didn't know she'd gone to lunch with some of the others…including John.

Melina's cell chirped and she grinned at the text message before looking around the group.

"Serene signed the contract!" she said happily.

Jeff looked over at John, who had an odd look on his face.

"Dude, what's up with you and my sister?" he asked all of a sudden.

John looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"What? Nothing. What?" he stammered.

Melina laughed and nudged Kelly, motioning for her to hand over the box, but Kelly shook her head.

"Later," she said.

Jeff, his arm comfortably around Melina; looked at Kelly, puzzled.

"What later?" he asked her.

Kelly shook her head again, "It's nothing. Just something Serene asked me to do."

That caught John's attention, and she smiled at him, patting his arm gently under the table.

I was a third of the drive home when I remembered to text Kelly about John's gift. Instead of texting and driving, I decided to wait until I stopped for gas at the next station and send her the message then.

Kelly and Melina had just gotten back to their hotel room to pack their things when Kelly felt her phone buzz in her pocket, signaling a message. She pulled her phone from her pocket and smiled before grabbing the small box she'd hidden and called to Melina over her shoulder.

"I'll be right back!" she said, quickly making her way to John's room, which was down the hall.

Kelly knocked and waited impatiently for the door to open. When it did, she saw Randy Orton smiling at her.

"Hey Kel," he said easily.

"Hey Randy, where's John?" she said, looking past him.

Randy raised an eyebrow at her and Kelly blushed, "No, not even like that. I have something for him."

When Randy grinned, Kelly rolled her eyes, "It's from Serene!" she said loudly, hoping to catch John's attention.

John jogged to the door and tapped Randy's shoulder, nudging him out of the way.

"Sorry," he said as Randy walked away, "I was on the balcony. What's up?"

Kelly handed over the smallish box and grinned, "Gift from Serene," she said.

John took the box, confused, and looked at Kelly, "What is it?"

Kelly shrugged, "Dunno. I'm going to assume though, that she made it. She made the shirts us girls were wearing last night and gave them to us as gifts."

John nodded and Kelly laughed at him, "Open it!" she said.

Shaking his head, John grinned and pulled at the plain blue paper that covered the box. Before he ripped it, Kelly grabbed his hand and turned the box over at his inquisitive look. On the bottom of the box was John's motto. 'Honor. Loyalty. Respect.' He smiled slightly and was a little more careful about taking off the paper. He popped the lid on the box and saw a slip of paper resting on the tissue in the box. His name, in what he assumed was Serene's elegant script, was on it. He flipped the note over and grinned; the five words on the paper were more than enough for hope to flair in his chest. Kelly saw the smile on his face and slipped the note from his hand, smiling as she too read it.

"_John. For everything. Thanks. Serene."_

John slowly moved the tissue paper to see a hat he'd never seen before and picked it up, his grin almost taking over his face. The camouflage baseball cap had his 'HLR' logo in front and surrounding the outside were the symbols for the Boston Red Sox, the New England Patriots, the Boston Celtics and the Boston Bruins. He placed the hat back in the box and heard something jingle at the bottom. Pulling out the hat again he handed it to Kelly and reached in for what else was there. It was a set of dog tags, his dog tags to be exact. The original tags he wore in 'The Marine,' with one missing. Quickly, he looked up at Kelly.

"Where is she?"


	18. Chapter 18

As John was opening his present, I was halfway back home and called Connor to let him know where I was. My mind kept drifting to John as I drove home, and my hand unconsciously crept up to my necklace to hold onto the tag I'd swiped from John's set. I have no idea what compelled me to find the original set of dog tags, but I did, and kept one while giving him back the other. Connor didn't even know I'd done this. I wouldn't be able to stand the torture he would put me through if he knew.

When I hit the Massachusetts state line, I sighed happily. I was back home. Though my first priority was a hot shower and unpacking my things, I knew that I would be spending time in the shop today to make up for leaving so abruptly yesterday and not warning Lori I would be gone overnight. I parked my car back in its spot and hurried to gather my things. I walked in the front door and Lori spotted me immediately.

"You're back!" she cried happily, flinging her arms around my shoulders.

I dropped my bags and sighed blissfully as I wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"Yes, I'm back. Let me go unpack and take a hot shower and change, and I'll be down to talk in less than an hour."

Lori nodded and grinned at me as I picked up my things and headed up the stairs to my apartment. Unlocking my door, I kicked my shoes off at the entranceway and hurried to my bedroom. I pulled off my clothes as I emptied my laundry into the hamper and got into the shower. I sighed as I stood under the hot spray and let it run over me for a minute before I pulled the bobby pins from my hair and began to wash it.

True to my word, I was back in the store before an hour had passed and Lori was waiting anxiously to hear about my trip. I smiled at a customer and nodded before making my way to the counter with Lori.

"How did it go?" she asked excitedly.

"We start the Diva line on Wednesday," I said smiling back.

Lori shrieked happily, clapping her hands over her mouth as the customers in the store turned to look at her in shock.

"I'm sorry," I said easily, "She's just a little excited."

The customers moved around the store, all keeping one eye on Lori and me. We spoke in hushed tones, laughing lightly every now and then as I told her about the girls' escapades in the hotel lounge and she gasped when I told her what had happened with John.

"Excuse me?" a delivery man interrupted us.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"I'm looking for Serene Reeves," he said, looking at his clipboard.

"I'm Serene," I said, a little confused.

He handed me the clipboard and I signed it before handing it back to him with a small smile on my face. He nodded and walked out the door, confusing me even more. It was when he came back in that I gasped. He held three boxes in his arms and another man followed with two more boxes. Flower boxes. He lay them on the counter in front of us, smiling at our surprise. When he left, the other women in the store crowded around; ooh-ing and aww-ing over the five boxes of flowers.

I opened the first box and my nostrils were assaulted with the scent of tulips and my eyes were greeted by the sight of a dozen perfect yellow tulips along with a note.

'_For the shirts. Congrats Ser. Mel'_

The next box held one dozen candy cane daisies and another note.

'_For helping us be ourselves. Welcome to the team. Kelly'_

The third box had one dozen tiger lilies and a third note. I was beginning to sense a pattern here.

'_For being one of the bravest women we know. Welcome to the family. Katie'_

The forth box; one dozen white roses, I smiled; I knew these would be from Matt and Jeff.

'_For everything you've been through and everything you've done. We'll see you soon. Jeff and Matt'_

The fifth box held a dozen vibrant pink camellias.

'_Welcome to the WWE family Serene. We loved your first designs and can't wait for the newest. The McMahons'_

One from Melina, one from Kelly, Katie, Jeff and Matt and the McMahons. So who was the last box from?

_John._ My mind whispered, but I shook the thought off. I didn't want to get my hopes up.

I slowly lifted the lid of the last box, the biggest box, and gasped. Inside was a large mix of apple and cherry blossoms, baby's breath, carnations, gloxinia and gardenias. The women around gasped, as did I.

"They're beautiful," one woman said, "Why so many?"

I held up each of the flowers; "Apple blossoms are a sign of better things to come. Cherry blossoms for prosperity and luck. Gloxinia is for love at first sight. Gardenias mean secret love or lovely. Baby's breath for happiness and Carnations for pure love."

There was a note at the bottom of the box and I sighed, picking it up slowly.

"Go on dear, who're these ones from?"

I opened the card and smiled immediately; knowing they were anxious, I read the card aloud, save for his name.

"I never believed in love at first sight, but you knocked me for a loop. I wish nothing for you in this life but happiness, luck and love. I'm always a phone call away if you need me."

_John._ My mind finished.

As I crawled into my bed that night, his flowers on my bedside table; it hit me exactly where my race was going to be next week. West Newberry, John's home town. I couldn't decide whether to laugh or groan in frustration. I would deal with it I supposed, as I would deal with the feelings that made themselves known whenever I saw him, spoke to him or even thought about him.

I was falling in love with John Cena.


	19. Chapter 19

Saturday and Sunday flew by. I was so busy in the store and with the new designs that Connor had to force me to stop and eat, or sleep. By Monday, I was nervous, Connor had told me that he would get the tickets, but on Sunday a messenger delivered two tickets and backstage passes courtesy of the WWE. One of the perks of working for them I guess. I called Stephanie Monday afternoon to let her know that I would be bringing some things with me, namely some new merchandise if they wanted to try it out. Stephanie agreed and that's how I wound up at the arena four hours early with Connor and having security lug box after box towards the merchandise store.

Stephanie came out to greet us and her eyes widened.

"God Serene! How much did you have done over the weekend?"

I had the grace to blush, yet again and Connor laughed.

"She did so much I had to force her to eat and sleep," he told Stephanie.

I elbowed him in the ribs at Stephanie's look, "Stephanie, this is Matt Connor, my best friend. Although if he doesn't stop teasing me he won't stay that for long."

Stephanie laughed lightly and shook his hand.

"If this is too much, I can take some of it back," I said, worried.

But Stephanie shook her head, "No, it's wonderful. I only hope that at least half of this stuff is for John because we are in his hometown and it seems like everyone buys us out when we're here."

"Well," I said, pointing out a few boxes, "Those two have shirts for him, that one has a new hat and those two in the corner have jerseys."

Stephanie nodded and walked over to the boxes, lifting the lid off one as I followed her.

"What about the others?" she asked, holding up a shirt and inspecting it.

"Triple H, Randy Orton, The Hardy Boys, Melina, Katie Lea, Kelly Kelly, Mickie James, The Big Show, Beth Phoenix, Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase," I told her as I helped unpack some of the merchandise.

"Serene, these look great," Stephanie said.

I nodded as I unpacked more shirts and hats and whatever else my mind had come up with for me to design.

"Steph? Do you mind if I help them set all this up? I kind of—"

"Have an idea for how it should look?" Stephanie finished.

I nodded, looking at her.

"No problem, this is your baby after all."

"Thanks," I said before turning to the other workers, "Okay, here's how this works…"

I heard Stephanie and Connor chuckle behind me as I gave out the instructions for the new merchandise. Once it had been set up to my liking, I turned to Stephanie, who looked it over and nodded her head.

"I like it. I never would've thought to put any of it out like this, but it's great."

"Thanks," I said, still a bit nervous, "Now lets just hope it sells."

"How about your first customer right here?" I heard a feminine voice behind me.

I turned around and smiled at Melina before walking over and hugging her.

"Hey," I said easily.

We walked up to the table and Melina looked it over, eyes shining, "Ser, this stuff looks amazing! You got so much done in only two days! Please tell me you remembered to sleep; we can't have you passing out at your race tomorrow."

I laughed, "Don't worry, Connor made me sleep and I will most likely pass out tonight and sleep right through the night."

Melina looped her arm through mine and we waved good bye to Stephanie as we headed back towards the locker rooms. We chatted along the way and I thanked her for the flowers. She laughed and said that they'd all gotten together and decided to send me a bunch of flowers instead of just one set from all of them.

"John's flowers nearly made me cry. They were beautiful," I said as we made it to her locker room.

"John sent you flowers?" she asked.


	20. Chapter 20

I waved at Kelly and looked at Melina, puzzled, "Yea, I thought you said you all got together and decided to get me flowers."

"I meant me, Kelly, Katie, Jeff and Matt. John sent you flowers?" she asked again.

"Really?" Kelly asked.

I nodded, "And so did the McMahons' as a welcome to the company."

"That's so sweet of him," Kelly said, "What kind of flowers?"

I shrugged, blushing lightly, "Different ones."

"A lot of different ones?" Melina asked as she and I sat down.

"Well, there were apple and cherry blossoms, gardenias, baby's breath, carnations and gloxinias. My apartment smells like a flower shop," I laughed.

The girls laughed and we fell into easy chatter, though they teased me lightly about John's impromptu gift.

"What do all those flowers mean?" Kelly asked, "I know that every flower has a meaning. But now I'm curious as to what those specific ones mean."

I blushed hotly and Melina grinned, "You know what they mean, don't you?"

I nodded, "I worked in a flower shop during middle school and high school. I used a lot of those flowers in wedding bouquets."

Kelly squeaked, "What do they mean?" she asked again.

"Apple blossoms are a sign of better things to come. Cherry blossoms are for luck and prosperity. Baby's breath for happiness, carnations mean pure love. Gardenias mean lovely and Gloxinia…" I trailed off, blushing again.

"What?" Kelly asked with a grin.

"I—I don't remember that one."

"Come on Ser, don't leave us hanging like that," Melina whined.

"Gloxinias are for love at first sight," I whispered.

"I knew it!" Melina said triumphantly, "I knew he liked you!"

I didn't want to get my hopes up; it could've just been a fluke about the flowers. I sat quietly as Kelly and Melina chattered on, waiting for tonight's show to start. There was about a half hour left I realized when I looked down at my watch.

"Hey, I'm going to go see how my new merchandise is selling. People have been showing up for an hour already. Want to come?" I said.

They nodded and the three of us made our way out of the locker rooms towards the merchandise store. My jaw dropped when I saw the new merchandise table.

"Oh my God," I whispered, clutching Kelly's arm, "Please tell me I'm really seeing this," I whispered faintly.

Kelly shrieked happily, "Your new merchandise is a hit!!"

Half the table was already sold out, and there were twenty people in line waiting to buy. I felt someone come up behind me but before I could turn around, arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me off the floor.

"Congrats li'l sis," Matt said in my ear.

When he put me down I turned and hugged him tightly, tears in my eyes.

"I can't believe it," I whispered.

"Believe it," Jeff piped up as he slung an arm around Melina's waist.

"Hey look!" we heard a voice shout, "It's Melina, Kelly Kelly and the Hardy Boys!"

A group of people, teenagers and adults, rushed over and begged the stars to sign their shirts and autograph photos or have pictures taken with them. I began to feel slightly claustrophobic and slipped out of the crowd, winking at Matt with a smile on my face when he looked at me. I backed up until I bumped into someone.

"Sorry," I said, looking up and seeing John. I smiled, "It seems like I'm forever apologizing to you," I said.

John smiled and put his hands around my waist as I looked over at the crowd of people. He pulled me back against him and I sighed as I leaned against his chest.

"Thank you for the flowers," I murmured just loud enough for him to hear, "They're beautiful."

"You're welcome," he said, squeezing me gently.


	21. Chapter 21

(Third Person POV)

Jeff looked up from signing an autograph to see John wrap his arms around Serene's waist as she said something to him and he replied. When John looked up and caught his eye, Jeff nodded slightly which made John smile easily and nod in return.

Truth be told, Jeff thought that Serene would be good for John, and knew that John would be good for his baby sister. He nudged Matt subtly as he signed another autograph and nodded at the pair outside the circle of the crowd. Matt looked up and frowned slightly, but saw the smile on Serene's face and shrugged.

"Maybe they'll do each other some good," he said quietly.

A young boy overheard the sentence and looked over to see his hero, John Cena, standing with a young woman. A closer look had his eyes widening, that was his Mom's boss, Serene! Quietly, he moved from the crowd and over to the pair.

"Can I have your autograph?" he asked shyly.

John chuckled and slid his arms from around her waist; taking the pen and paper the kid held out, signing it with ease. She looked down at him and smiled easily before she recognized him.

"Hey Tyler," Serene said smiling, "Where's your mom at kiddo?"

"Gettin' our seats Auntie Ser. I wanted a t-shirt."

"You know this kid?" John asked.

"This is Tyler Garwin. His mother Lori is the manager at my store. And he's my godson."

John grinned down at the little boy and pulled his hat off his head, tugging it over Tyler's hair, as the little boy watched with wide eyes.

"Gee, thanks!" he said, clutching the brim of the hat like it was solid gold.

"No problem champ," John replied easily, wrapping his arms back around Serene's waist.

Serene watched with a smile on her face as Tyler ran back into the arena, clutching John's hat in his little hands.

"You just made a very big fan very very happy," Serene said, looking up at John.

Matt and Jeff looked at the two of them, then at each other. They'd never seen Serene so at ease with a guy; not since she'd dated their brother. It seemed as though John was bringing out a side of the young woman that they hadn't seen in years; and they were glad for it. When someone glanced over and saw John standing there, Serene slipped out of his grasp and stood facing him as the crowd of people swarmed them.

"Stay close?" he asked under his breath.

Serene nodded; a small smile on her face. But the crowd began pushing her back and she wasn't used to fighting crowds. She slipped to the back, her eyes on John, who smiled at her apologetically. More people crowded around him, and he lost sight of Serene. The smile slipped off her face when she couldn't see him anymore, and she felt a hand in hers. Serene looked down to see Tyler at her side.

"I can't find Mom," he said, teary eyed.

Serene crouched down to his level, "Its okay bud. We'll find her together."

She looked up to try and catch John's eye again, but there were too many people in the way. She sighed and looked down at Tyler again, squeezing his hand easily.

"Come on bud; let's go find your mom."

They turned away from the crowd and walked into the arena together. By the time Serene and Tyler had been able to find Lori, RAW had started. Slowly, Serene made her way to the backstage of the arena and found Melina and Kelly again.


	22. Chapter 22

"Hey chica," Melina said as I walked into the locker room, "You disappeared on us."

"Got crowded," I shrugged, sitting down.

"John was looking for you," Kelly said, coming over and sitting next to me.

I was quiet, and Kelly looked concerned.

"What is it?" Kelly asked, "What's wrong?"

I sighed, "I don't know. I just don't know."

Melina sat on my other side and took my hand, "Hey," she said quietly, "What's going on?"

"I just—I feel so weird right now. Everything is changing. And it's too fast. These—these feelings for John are too much. I—I think…" I shook my head as tears began falling down my cheeks.

"What? What do you think sweetie?"

"I think I'm falling in love with him," I whispered, "And I'm so scared."

"I kinda expected to hear that," came a voice from the door.

I gasped and looked up to see Jeff standing in the doorway.

"Damnit Jeffery," I said, swiping at the tears, "Don't do that to me!"

He looked at Kelly and Melina, "Can I have a minute with Rene?" he asked.

The two women looked at me and I nodded, taking a deep breath. They left the room and Jeff sat next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Hey there princess," he whispered against my temple.

I sighed, "Hey bubba," I said leaning my head on his shoulder.

"You gonna tell me what's going on in that head of yours?"

I laughed humorlessly, "Like I'm in love with a guy I've known for less than two weeks?"

"That would be the major thing Rene," Jeff said, "Talk to me princess."

"I don't know what's going on in my head Jeff. All I know is that everytime I'm near him, or I talk to him or even think about him; it's like everything is brighter. Everything feels so much better and I feel like maybe I can crawl out of this hole I've been in for so long. I feel—I feel like I did before it happened Jeff."

Jeff hugged me tightly and kissed my temple.

"Are you sure it's not just a case of hero worship?" he asked quietly.

I shook my head and looked directly at him, "No. The first time I saw him, I felt this spark shoot through me. My heart started to pound and; his eyes, there was something in his eyes. They just captured me instantly."

"So what? It's fate that you met?"

"I don't know Jeff, maybe. Maybe it was fate," I laughed again, "All I know is, it just feels right."

"You sure?"

I nodded, "Yea Jeff. I'm sure."

"Do you know how he feels?"

I shook my head, "I'm terrified to find out. But I hope that he at least feels somewhat the same."

Jeff hugged me tightly again, "I just don't want you to get hurt again Serene. I'm only trying to look out for you."

I leaned against Jeff and wrapped my arms around his stomach, "I know."


	23. Chapter 23

When Melina and Kelly came back, Jeff had been gone for a few minutes and I no longer looked like I'd been crying.

"Feel better?" Kelly asked.

I nodded, "Talking with Jeff always helps me. He's my insane big brother," we all smiled, "But I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world," I glanced over at Melina, "Speaking of my insane big brother, has he asked you on a date yet? Or do I have to put my size seven shoe up his ass?"

Melina laughed and shook her head, "No, he hasn't asked me yet, but please don't hurt him. I really like his ass."

I closed my eyes and shivered, "I really didn't need to hear that," I moaned.

It seemed as though the show didn't last as long as I remembered and it was over too soon. I hadn't seen John again, but something told me that I'd be seeing him soon.

"Mel, bring John with you tomorrow, but don't tell him I'm racing. Just make sure he comes."

"Well, he's gonna know you're racing when they announce your name," Melina said.

I shook my head, "They only announce the numbers before each heat. There's three heats, then the final race. I'm in the second heat and they take the first and second finishers from each heat for the final race. Then they announce the names of the first, second and third place racers after the final run."

"Well what's your number so we know?"

I smirked, "Thirteen."

Melina laughed, "That figures. Sure, I'll make sure he's there."

"Thanks," I said hugging her, then Kelly, "The races start at one tomorrow afternoon and the final race should be around three."

"Dinner after?" Melina asked.

I smiled slyly, "We'll see."

Kelly laughed, "I know what you're thinking," she sing-songed.

We all laughed again and I hugged the girls once more before leaving the locker rooms and making my way out of the arena.

"Serene! Wait a second!" I heard someone call behind me.

I turned around to see John hurrying towards me and I smiled.

"Hi," I said as he caught up to me.

John wrapped his arm around my waist and walked along with me.

"You disappeared on me," he said, looking down slightly.

"I'm sorry. I tried to get your attention, but your adoring fans were in my way. Tyler couldn't find his mother, so he came back to me and we went looking for her. But, by the time we found her, the show had started," I shrugged, "I knew you would be busy getting ready for your match, so I went back to the girls."

"You should've found me," he said.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "And why's that?"

He shrugged, his hand tightening slightly on my waist, "I had something for you."

"So give it to me now," I said, smiling.

John shook his head, "I want to see you tomorrow. Take you out."

I struggled to keep from smiling and frowned, "I'm sorry John. I can't tomorrow," I said as he moved his arm from my waist and opened the door for us.

"Plans?"

I nodded, "With Melina and Kelly. We're going shopping."

"Maybe tomorrow night?" John asked, wrapping his arm back around me as we walked to my car.

I smiled as we stopped at my car and leaned up on my toes to kiss him softly.

"We'll see," I said before getting into my car and leaving the arena, John watching after me with a smile on his face.


	24. Chapter 24

Tuesday morning dawned bright and early for me, though I was anxious for my race. When I woke up at seven in the morning, I decided to head to the little hole-in-the-wall boxing gym that I'd found and work out a little bit. I packed my practice gloves in a small bag, along with a towel and full water bottle before changing into a pair of yoga pants, sneakers and a sports bra under a zip up hoodie. I pulled my hair up in a pony tail and put my cell phone, I-pod and keys into the bag with my towel and water bottle. I jogged down to the gym and knocked on the door, knowing it wasn't open yet. But the owner and I had a deal; he let me come in early in the morning, and I baby sat his daughters whenever he needed.

Luke smiled when he saw me at the glass door and waved. I smiled and waved back. He quickly came over and unlocked the doors, letting me in.

"Hey Luke," I said, pulling off my hood.

"Morning Serene," he replied, locking the door after I slipped in.

"Sorry I didn't call, but I have so much nervous energy today," I said, setting my bag down and pulling off my hoodie.

"About the race?"

I nodded and unzipped my bag, pulling out my practice gloves, "There's going to be some special guests there today."

Luke chuckled, "Tyler and Lori were by the other day, she told us about your deal with the WWE. Congratulations on that."

"Thanks Luke," I said, pulling on my gloves and smiling at him.

"You got some superstars coming to see you?" he asked.

"Just a few, and a couple of divas," I answered, warming up.

Luke's jaw dropped slightly and I chuckled, "Luke, they're friends. I asked them to come to the race and they said they would."

Luke nodded and left me to my work out. Grinning, I shook my head and put my headphones in my ears, playing my workout list and letting all the nervous energy out as I pounded one of the heavy bags for an hour. As I finished my workout, Luke came out and opened the doors; it was time for him to open. I chugged about half my water bottle and turned off my I-pod as I wiped the sweat from my face. I put my things back into my bag and pulled my hoodie back on, zipping it up against the slight chill in the early morning air, and flipped the hood up.

"Luke? I'm gone! I'll see you at the race!" I called as I walked to the door, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

Luke looked out from the office and waved at me as I opened the front door. I waved back before leaving the gym and heading back home. I still had time to kill so, after a shower, I decided to head on down to my store to work on some new sketches. I was surprised to find Lori and Tyler already there.

"Hey champ," I said, going over to Tyler, "You're here early."

"Mama said that you had lots to do today and she wanted to help you out as much as she could."

"Well Ty, your mom's right, I do have a lot to do today," I turned to smile at Lori, "But you didn't have to come in early today, I could've gotten it all done. I've been up for an hour already."

Lori smiled back, "Yea, but don't you have to be at the track by one?"

I nodded, leaning over the studio desk to look at the designs laying there, then looked at the dressing dummy with the pattern pinned to it.

"You're a little long on the left sleeve," I said, taking a closer look, "But this looks great. Melina will love it."

Lori's smile became sly, "Tyler told me something last night, on the ride home."

I could hear the suggestion in her voice and smiled at her, "Just ask Lori, I can see the wheels turning in your head."

"He said he saw you being held by John Cena," she said, re-pinning the sleeve I told her was too long.

"That's because he did," I answered absentmindedly.

Lori squealed excitedly, making me laugh. We passed the time talking and working on Melina and Kelly's new costumes, and when the time came; I opened the doors to the store. Before I knew it, it was time for me to leave for the racetrack.


	25. Chapter 25

Helmet? Check. Gloves? Check. WWE Superstars and Divas in the crowd? Triple check. Okay, I was really nervous. I glanced over at the group gathered one more time and saw Katie waving at me while everyone else was preoccupied with the first heat. I smiled and waved back before pulling my hair up and putting on my helmet. My race would start in five minutes. The warning buzzer sounded and I walked my bike over to the track, glancing over at the crowd once again. John was looking around calmly, and seemed extremely relaxed. Under my helmet, I watched him carefully as I tugged on my gloves and tried to focus on the race.

"Yo! Reeves!" I heard next to me and looked over to my left.

"Hey Sean-y boy," I said happily, clasping his arm in the Roman style handshake.

"You know anything about that?" he asked, nodding towards the WWE crew.

I glanced, then looked back at him and nodded, "I asked a few of them to come. But only two of them know my number."

He grinned under his helmet, "Nicely done. You wanna take this one?"

"You know I'm gonna," I teased.

"Not if I get there first," he said.

"Honey," I purred, "The only thing you're gonna be getting is out of my way."

Sean laughed and we both turned to pay attention to the race. I needed this, and I refused to let anyone get in my way. The starting pistol went off and the race was on.

With every turn I felt freer from my nerves and my uncertainties. With every jump I got a little more bold. I grinned like a mad woman as I took first in my heat, Sean coming in second. I looked over at him as we walked out bikes off the track, I hadn't taken my helmet off yet. I wouldn't until I was away from the crowds eyes.

"Told ya Sean," I said with a grin.

He grinned back and flipped me off.

"No thanks, you're not my type!"

Sean laughed and sat with me as we waited for the third heat to finish and the final race to be called. At the announcer's voice, he and I walked over to join the first and third heat winners and we grinned. Sean and I always had a deal to look out for each other during the races. I got a little nervous as the announcer began his spiel.

"FOR THE FINAL RACE OF THE DAY; FROM HEAT ONE: NUMBERS 14 AND 2," the pause for applause, "FROM HEAT TWO: NUMBERS 13 AND 8," pause again for applause, "AND FROM HEAT THREE: NUMBERS 7 AND 5. RACERS TO YOUR START."

I clasped Sean's arm again and tugged on my gloves. From the corner of my eye I could see the WWE crew cheering and having a good time. I grinned at the thought of when they would find out exactly who was racing. The starting pistol went off and the final race began.

I let myself fall back slightly, there were ten laps to the final race and I didn't want to pull ahead too early. On the seventh lap, I pulled up to second place and on the ninth lap, I pulled ahead to first. I could feel the crowd's energy growing as the race neared its end. I could see the finish line but something didn't feel right, the person in second place was too close to me. At the final stretch he pulled up to my back tire, and I knew what he was going to do. I felt his front end hit my back tire, and I started to lose control, but I was so close. I wasn't going to let some cheating bastard knock me out in the final hundred yards, so I grit my teeth and bore down. He hit me again and just as I crossed the finish line first, I felt my bike pulling too far to the right. I dropped down and hit the dirt as my bike skidded away from me on its side. My left shoulder was on fire from the gravel that I hit.

Almost immediately, medics were at my side, helping me sit up and making sure I was alright. One went to take my helmet off, but I shook my head.

"I have friends in the crowd, they didn't know I was racing and I want to surprise them at the podium," I said through the pain.

The medic nodded his head and helped me to stand. As I stood, the crowd began to clap and cheer because I was alright. I looked over and could see the worry on Melina's face. I raised my right hand in a peace sign above my head, my signal to her, and some of the worry disappeared. The medic walked me to the podium, where I saw the bastard who hit me in second place, and Sean in third place. We all still wore our helmets, and would take them off as our names were announced.

"In third place today; Sean Taylor," Sean took off his helmet and waved at the crowd, "In second place; Davis Thornton," he took off his helmet as well; I wanted to deck him and was pretty sure I would after the announcer let us go, "And in first place; seven time West Newberry Motocross Champion, and the only female to race; SERENE REEVES!"

I pulled off my helmet, letting my hair fall down my back; and tucked it under my left arm so I could raise my right arm high. I heard the WWE crew cheering the loudest and looked over, waving, to see surprise and pride on John's face. I began to laugh and waved at them.


	26. Chapter 26

Melina and Kelly raced over and hugged me tightly after the announcer let us go. I laughed as I turned to Sean, whose jaw was practically scraping the dirt.

"Divas, this is a very good friend of mine, Sean Taylor. We've been racing together for seven years now. Sean, this is Melina Perez and Kelly Kelly, two of the divas I'm going to be working with and also some very good friends of mine."

Kelly smiled at Sean and held her hand out; the dark haired, dark eyed man had caught her attention when she saw him getting ready for his race. Slightly in shock, Sean reached out and shook her hand.

"Wow, I mean—wow, I mean, uh…it's nice to meet you," he said, blushing deeply.

Melina and Kelly laughed, "It's nice to meet you too," they answered.

I looked over slightly and saw Thornton walking past.

"Would you excuse me for a minute? I need to have a word with the second place winner," I said, glancing at Sean.

Sean frowned, "Rene, I don't think—"

"Sean, I know what you think, just keep an eye on my girls for me," I said, walking away.

I quickly gained ground and called out, "Hey! Thornton!"

The racer turned from the group around him and sneered at me.

"What do you want Reeves?"

I walked up to him and punched him in the face. He wasn't expecting it and hit the ground, blood pouring from his nose, "If you ever, and I do mean ever, pull another stunt like you did to me today, I will personally get you banned from racing you son of a bitch," I growled looking down at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about! This is assault!" he said from the ground.

"Really? So you didn't _purposefully_ hit my rear tire and try to make me lose control? Bullshit. You just didn't want to lose," I said as a bigger crowd began to form and began to murmur when I started talking, "I've seen men like you before Thornton, can't stand losing to a woman. Well deal with it, I'm a better racer than you and keep my bike in better shape," he stood slowly and stared at me.

"You little bitch," he growled, swinging his arm back to hit me.

I stood my ground, if he was going to hit me, I would let it come, and then claim self-defense when I beat him into a bloody mess. However, I never got that chance because his arm was grabbed by someone at my side.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," came a man's voice.

I looked to the side and saw John gripping Thornton's arm and smiled at him.

"Hey there John," I said, moving over to stand next to him.

He looked at me and saw my smile, which made him shake his head, "Honestly babe, I can't leave you alone for two minutes can I?"

I shrugged, my smile growing, "You know me John," I said easily.

I glanced over at Thornton and saw his eyes watering, "Hun, let him go. He's not gonna hit me," I said, nodding at the other man.

John looked from me, to Thornton and back to me before shrugging and letting go of Thornton's wrist. As Thornton cradled his injured wrist, John picked me up in a big hug and spun me around, making me laugh and throw my arms around his neck.

"John Felix Anthony Cena, put me down!" I laughed.

He set me on the ground, but kept his arms around my waist and watched me.

"Well?" I asked.

John kept one arm around my waist as we walked towards the others, leaving the crowd in a stunned silence.

"So this is why you couldn't go out with me today?" he asked.

I laughed again, "Partly, yea. But I wasn't lying when I said that Melina and Kelly and I were going shopping today."

"Well what are you doing tonight?"

I stopped to think for a minute, "I dunno. Why?"

"I'd like to take you out."

Thinking about our prior conversations, I began to laugh.

"What?" John asked, confused.

"I'm sorry," I said, laughing still, "I just feel like I'm the invisible, quiet girl back in high school and the captain of the football team just asked me on a date."


	27. Chapter 27

Almost as soon as we got over to Melina, Kelly and Sean, the girls started to whisk me away; barely giving me time to give John my cell phone number and tell him I'd love to see him. Sean followed us as they led me away; I began to laugh when I noticed that Kelly had grabbed my things already. I knew I had to make a quick detour to the announcer and the officials of the race before Thornton did, just so my side would be heard.

"Alright," I said a bit breathlessly, "I'm coming, I'm coming. Jeesh!"

They slowed their pace and let go of my arms, thankfully, because my shoulder was killing me. I rolled it forwards and winced.

"Fuck," I muttered.

Kelly turned to look at me, "What is it?"

"My shoulder. That ass did some major damage to me and my bike."

"Oh, did you want to take a look at it?"

I shook my head, I could feel the pain surfacing, "No, Sean will take it back to his place and fix it up for me."

I cast a look in his direction and he nodded his head, "Of course I will, I owe you," he looked me over, "Are you sure you're alright?"

I nodded my head, "I'll be fine, come on, the officials are over there."

"He's cute," Kelly said under her breath.

I laughed, then sucked in a breath as my ribs began to throb, "Don't you know by now that all my guy friends are cute?"

We made our way over to the group of officials and they each congratulated me, shaking my hand and telling me how proud they were to have me as a racer. One even told me that I should think about riding in the womens' professional circuit, he was sure I would do great things in the racing world. I thanked him, though I could feel the pain getting worse, and explained what happened with Davis Thornton. I didn't want anyone to get into trouble because of me, but sometimes I had no choice in the matter. The officials thanked me for letting them know what he'd done, and said they wished I hadn't retaliated like that, but understood because a racers pride is a heavy cross to bear. As the four of us began walking back to the parking lot, I could feel a buzzing in my ears. Kelly and Melina were laughing about something, but both looked at me when I put my hand out onto Melina's shoulder when I started to get dizzy and lightheaded, making the three of them stop walking. Melina looked over at me, worried.

"Serene? Are you alright?"

I shook my head, my left arm over my ribs and my right hand clutching my shoulder now. Tears blurred my vision and I felt very faint as I dropped to my knees.

"Serene?!" Kelly cried, kneeling down next to me, "Serene, talk to me, come on girl."

I could hear distantly hear Melina and Sean, worried, and Sean called out in a loud voice.

"We need medics over here now!"

The darkness was slowly closing in on me, but I knew I had to have someone find John before I gave in.

"Someone get John," I whispered, just before I blacked out.


	28. Chapter 28

(Third Person POV)

John looked around when he heard someone calling for medics, and paled when he saw it was the racer who took third place, one of Serene's friends. He looked around for Serene, and when he didn't see her, began to worry. He watched as three medics rushed over and hit the dirt, someone was on the ground. His worry spiked again when he realized it was Serene!

"Matt! Jeff!" he hollered.

When the Hardy boys looked at him from the crowd of people surrounding them, he pointed over to where Serene was now being loaded onto a stretcher. He pushed his way through the crowd, ignoring the pleas for his autograph or a picture and raced to Serene with Jeff, Matt, Stephanie and Paul close behind him. She lay unconscious on the stretcher with Kelly and Melina holding her hands.

"What happened?" he heard himself ask.

Melina let go of Serene's hand and let John take it, "We were walking to the car and all of a sudden she felt this flare of pain and she couldn't breathe. She dropped to her knees and told us to get you before she passed out."

John looked over at one of the medics, "Is she alright?" he asked.

The medic shook his head, "We don't know yet. We need to get her to the hospital."

"I'm going with her," John said as they went over to the ambulance.

"Sir, only family—"

"I am her family," John growled, "I'm not arguing this with you. I'm going."

The medic took a look at John and though his brain recognized the wrestler, it was the pain; worry and fear in his eyes that made the medic nod his head. They climbed into the back of the ambulance and John sat next to Serene, still clutching her hand. He looked out the back and saw everyone standing there.

"Meet us at the hospital," he said before the doors shut.

The group nodded and each raced to their cars as the ambulance turned on its lights and siren and sped off. John watched Serene carefully as the medics tried to figure out what happened to her.

"Mr. Cena, can you tell me whatever you can about when this started?"

John sighed, "She said she was fine when I talked to her. We walked over to our friends and she left with them to go shopping or something after she spoke to the race officials about what another racer tried to pull."

The medic nodded, "Yea, I saw Thornton hit her. She said she was fine?"

John nodded, "Yea, she talked to the officials and began walking towards her car. Melina said she got short of breath and started holding her ribs and shoulder, said that she felt dizzy."

He heard Serene groan and turned his attention back to her.

"Serene? Baby, talk to me," he said.

Her eyes blinked open and she tried to focus on John.

"John?" she whispered.

John ran a hand over her hair and looked down at her.

"Hey Ser, how you feeling?"

She blinked slowly and swallowed, "What's going on?"

"Ms. Reeves? Can you tell me what happened?" asked the medic.

Serene pulled her eyes from John's worried gaze and looked at the medic, "I remember what happened."

They pulled into the emergency entrance of the hospital and were met by doctors and nurses who had been waiting for them to show up. John stayed with Serene as long as they allowed him before they whisked her away for test after test. John and the rest of the WWE crew, who had arrived shortly after Serene was taken away, sat and waited impatiently for any news.


	29. Chapter 29

(Third Person POV)

"Serene Reeves?" Dr. Alison Marshall called out.

She blinked in surprise when most of the waiting room stood and looked at her.

"Family of Serene Reeves?" she asked.

"We are her family," said one woman.

Alison looked around the group, and she realized who they all were. It took all of her willpower not to scream or faint. After all, she was a professional.

"I need her blood family here. There are some forms they have to fill out," she said calmly.

She watched, eyes slightly widening as Jeff Hardy stepped forward, "Dr. Marshall," he said after looking at her nameplate, "Serene has no family. Her parents died when she was fifteen, and she has no aunts, uncles or siblings. Her next of kin lists three people. Matthew Connor, Lori Garwin and myself. I will personally vouch for each one of the people in this waiting room that they are her family."

Alison took a deep breath and nodded her head, "Alright," she said, turning to face the entire group, "Ms. Reeves has suffered a partial dislocation of her left shoulder, three of her left ribs are fractured, one was broken completely and there was some internal bleeding. We managed to stop the bleeding with a very simple surgery and we believe that she will make a full recovery. However, we would like to keep her under observation for the next forty-eight hours."

"How did the internal bleeding happen?" the woman she recognized as Stephanie McMahon asked.

"It seems as though the broken rib chipped somehow and the bone fragment got lodged in the lining of her stomach, causing a tear and therefore, the bleeding. Can any of you tell me how she was injured?"

It was Matt Hardy who spoke up, "She was in an amateur motocross race today and some guy nailed her back tire, causing her bike to lose control. She hit the ground, but I didn't think she'd hit it that hard."

Alison nodded, "She landed on her back?"

"No," came the voice of Kelly Kelly, where she was sitting with John Cena, who held his head in his hands, "She hit the gravel on her left side. But she was wearing racing gear; I thought that was supposed to protect her."

Alison nodded again, "In almost all cases, it does. But there are some accidents, where it may look as though it wasn't too bad, that can actually be worse than what even the rider thinks. You say she hit gravel? That could be why her rib broke and a piece chipped off."

She watched as everyone turned to John, who still held his head in his hands.

"Can we see her?" he asked.

Alison watched as his blue eyes met her gaze, then looked down at her watch.

"If you could give me a few minutes to make sure she's situated, I'll come back and get you."

"Thanks," Jeff said, watching the doctor walk away as he pulled a tearful Melina into his arms.

The crew looked at each other and sat back down to wait for the doctor's return. Paul and Stephanie sat together, holding each others hands as they waited, and Stephanie felt as though it was her own sister laying in that hospital bed. John, Kelly and Matt sat together against the wall, each lost in their own thoughts. Katie sat in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs, flipping through a magazine that she wasn't really looking at. Only Jeff and Melina remained standing, Jeff holding Melina tightly as she cried softly against his chest.

As they waited; Jeff did something he never thought he would have to do again. He looked up to the ceiling and begged God not to take away his baby sister.


	30. Chapter 30

I was awake, though just barely, when Dr. Marshall let in my first two visitors, Jeff and Melina. I gave her a weak smile.

"Hey girl," I said softly, "What'd I miss?"

Jeff chuckled and sat down on one side of me, Melina on the other. Jeff reached for my hand and looked down at me, I remembered the look he gave me; because I'd seen it before. The night that _it_ happened.

"Don't look at me like that Jeff," I begged him, tears welling in my eyes, "Please, this isn't like that night, please don't look at me like that."

Jeff raised my hand to his lips and kissed it, "You scared us Rene," he said softly.

Melina stroked my hair, sniffling a little bit, "We didn't know you were hurting so bad. We wouldn't have dragged you away if we did."

I shook my head, though the slight movement cost me, "It's not your fault Mel, I didn't even realize I was hurt this badly," my eyes widened, "John, where's John?"

"Shhh," Jeff said, trying to calm me, "He's out in the hallway with the others, waiting to see you. We thought he could come in last, by himself, and stay with you."

Tears began to spill over, "Jeff," I whimpered.

My brother leaned forward and kissed my forehead, "I know baby," he whispered, looking down at my face, "I know."

When they left, Matt and Kelly came in. I was hurting, but I wanted to let everyone know I was alright, well; as alright as I could be with an IV sticking out of my arm and oxygen helping me breath. When Matt and Kelly took their leave, Stephanie, Paul and Katie came in.

"We know it's only supposed to be two at a time, but we thought John would want some time alone with you," Stephanie said, sitting on the side of my bed.

She carefully brushed a stray strand of my hair out of my face, "You scared us," she said softly.

I smiled delicately, "I didn't mean too. Is everything okay?"

She nodded, "Yea. Just get back on your feet soon okay? And don't worry about the hospital bill, we'll take care of it."

My jaw dropped slightly, "Stephanie, I can't let you do that. This didn't happen on the job, its not fair to the company."

Stephanie smiled, "Sweetheart, you made us three times as much as we normally would have made on the merchandise, and in one night. I think we can handle this bill for you," she looked at me mock seriously, "But you better be up and around making us more money soon."

I smiled again and took her hand, "I already started Melina's new outfit this morning."

Stephanie laughed, "You just rest now Serene. Get well, and then start on the outfits, I'll explain everything to Dad."

I nodded and smiled as they left my room. I sighed and leaned my head back, closing my eyes.

"You're tired," I heard John say.

I opened my eyes to smile at him, "A little."

He stood in the doorway until I patted the bed beside me and he came over to sit down next to me.

"I hate to say this but; I'm going to have to cancel our date tonight," I said, laughter in my eyes.

John chuckled, then almost immediately grew serious. He took my hand in his and kissed it before leaning in and resting his forehead against mine.

"You scared me for a minute baby," he said softly.

My smile was somewhat silly, "Scared myself too," I whispered, "Are they keeping me here?"

John nodded, watching me carefully, "They want to keep you for observation for the next two days. You got hurt pretty bad."

"I know, Dr. Marshall told me," I said.

I gripped his hand, "Will you stay with me?" I whispered, fear in my voice.

John put his free hand under my chin and tilted my head up so I was looking at him. When our eyes met, he leaned in and kissed me; making me sigh under the gentle pressure. As we broke apart, our eyes met again.

"As long as they let me, I'll stay," he said softly.


	31. Chapter 31

Three weeks later, I sat backstage at RAW in Buffalo, New York, waiting for John to get out of the shower. He was still hurting from Backlash, and I knew that he'd been put on the disabled list until Judgment Day, which was in three weeks. John stepped out of the bathroom with his boxers and shorts on, silently holding out his t-shirt so I could help him put it on. Though the movement hurt my ribs, I knew he was hurt worse than I was, and gently helped him slip his shirt over his head and down his torso before wrapping my arms around him and hugging him gently.

"You're not allowed to go anywhere tonight," I mumbled into his chest.

John laughed and promptly sucked in a breath when it hurt. I let him go and we walked back over to the couch I'd been sitting on. He wrapped his arm around me and we sat, commenting on the show so far, when _he_ came out into the ring. The Miz. That son of a bitch who called John out last week, even though he knew John couldn't fight. John clenched a fist and stood as The Miz' words got to him, everyone knew about how John had to fight for the respect he got. Slowly, he stood and left the room; I sat there in shock as tears began to prick at the corners of my eyes. I watched the camera follow him down the hallway, saw a few friends try to stop him. Melina and Kelly raced into the room and sat on either side of me as I watched this first hand. John finally made his way to the ring and climbed up, I paled as I heard Big Show's music come on and I knew, in the back of my mind, that John's pride wouldn't let him back down; even though he was in no condition to fight.

The first hit made me flinch, and Kelly wrapped her arms around me. Tears began to pour down my face as I sat by helplessly and watched John take a brutal beating. The Miz had disappeared. Had this just been a rouse to get John out there for Big Show to get his revenge? I'd heard him talking to Vicki, the general manager, and say he wanted to end John's career. Tears blinding me, I stood from the couch and grabbed my things; I couldn't watch this anymore. I left the room and made my way as fast as I could go. I'd reached a common area where most of the wrestlers hung out and saw The Miz laughing as he watched John on screen. I began to see red as I stormed over to him, not realizing that Matt and Jeff had seen me and were right behind me.

"Hey Miz!" I called out, getting closer.

He turned to me and I let my hand fly out, smacking him as hard as I could. I hadn't realized my nails had gotten so long until I saw the streak of blood across his cheek.

"You arrogant, selfish bastard," I growled, "Do you know how much you're little stunt has set him back?" I asked, pointing to the screen, "John's pride won't let him back down and your bullshit about respect? Yea, I know all about it," I said as he paled.

The rest of the RAW crew watched as The Miz cowered from me, a five-foot nothing woman who probably was less than half his size. But when I got going? Yea, you didn't want to face my wrath. I didn't see Stephanie there, or the camera filming my little bitchfest.

"So congratulations Miz!" I said, wrapping up my tirade, "You may have just ended the career of one of the most respected men in the history of the WWE. The one thing you so want yourself. Let me tell you something, you don't deserve the respect of anyone in this place, let alone the fans. As far as I'm concerned, and I'm pretty sure most of the fans would agree with me, you're nothing but a worthless coward."

I whirled away and stormed off, catching Matt and Jeff block The Miz from coming after me in the corner of my eye. I slowed when I saw Stephanie standing there, and felt embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Stephanie," I said softly, "I just lost it. I can't watch him get hurt like this again," a tear dripped down my face, "Please tell John I need some time," I said before leaving.

My heart was breaking as I left the arena, and tears fell down my cheeks as I got into my car, remembering to murmur a thanks to the security guard who walked through the parking lot with me. I drove back to our hotel in silence, and when I reached our room, I gathered my things and packed them up before sitting down at the small table in our room with a piece of the hotel stationary, a pen and envelope in front of me. The note was simple, just saying I was sorry and that I needed some time and space from it all because it killed me when I had to watch the man I was in love with get hurt over and over again. I sealed the envelope and left it with the hotel manager, asking him to tell anyone who asked for me that I had checked out and to give them the note.

I made sure to hit the ATM in the hotel gift shop and make sure I had enough cash for a taxi and the train ride back home. The taxi driver seemed to realize that I needed the quiet on the ride to Grand Central Station, and only spoke to thank me when I gave him twenty dollars over what I owed him. I nodded and lifted my bags from the pavement before walking towards the ticket counter and getting a ticket to Boston. The next train was due any minute and I was able to get a seat.

When I heard the boarding call, something in me snapped. But I was able to keep myself together until I'd put my bags away and the train had started moving. Only then, did I let my tears fall.


	32. Chapter 32

(Third Person POV)

John blinked his eyes open and looked around. He was in the hospital, again.

"Rene?" he croaked out, looking around.

He saw Melina at his side, and Jeff at hers.

"Where's Serene?" he asked.

Melina slipped her hand into his, "Sleep John, we'll talk later."

He tried to keep his eyes open, but couldn't and quickly fell asleep again. Melina sighed and pulled her hand from his before looking at Jeff.

"What the hell do we tell him?" she asked quietly.

Jeff wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her temple, "I have absolutely no idea Mel."

The friends switched watches every couple of hours, making sure someone was with John at all times incase he woke up again. With this latest beating, John would be in the hospital for at least a few days, enough time for someone to get to Marlborough and talk to Serene. Since it was her job, Stephanie decided she would be the one to go. It took a few hours on the plane ride for her to figure out what she would say to Serene; and even then, she wasn't sure exactly how to say it. But if Serene was as in love with John as she thought, then Stephanie would just fall back onto how she felt for Paul and the things she'd went through with him.

The announcement that they were landing made Stephanie sigh and rub at her temples. She honestly didn't know what to do. From the Boston airport, Stephanie rented a car with a GPS system to get her to Marlborough without getting lost, and threw the one bag she'd brought with her into the back seat. It took less than an hour to get from the airport to Marlborough, and ten to find Serene's shop. She parked quickly and left her bag in the car, wanting to see Serene as soon as she could.

The door jingled cheerfully as she pushed it open, and the women at the counter looked up with a smile on her face.

"Hi, how can I help you today?" she asked.

"I need to see Serene," Stephanie said walking up to the counter.

The woman blinked at her, "Oh my gosh," she said, "You're Stephanie McMahon. It's so nice to meet you!" she said, extending her hand, "I'm Lori Garwin, I work with Serene. She's closed herself off in her studio office, won't talk to anyone. Maybe—maybe you could get her to come out?" Lori asked.

Smiling ruefully, Stephanie shook her hand, "I don't know, but I hope so. John needs her."

"Is everything alright?" Lori asked.

"She didn't tell you?" Stephanie asked.

"She hasn't said a word to anyone since she got back. We thought she was going to be gone a few more days. All she would say was that she wanted to come back early."

Stephanie sighed and kept her voice low, "John took a serious beating last night. He's in the hospital."

"Last night? But I thought that he wasn't cleared to wrestle until Judgment Day?"

"He wasn't, and now he won't be cleared until God knows how long. Serene told us you and your son were big fans, didn't you watch the show last night?"

Lori shook her head, "Tyler's father came to town, we recorded it and were going to watch it tonight. But I don't think I want Tyler to watch it now," she said biting her lip.

Stephanie shook her head, "I wouldn't. I won't even let my girls see it, and they've seen their father get hurt pretty badly. But this—what John went through, it was brutal."

"Big Show or Orton?" Lori asked.

"Big Show," Stephanie said and Lori winced, "I need to see her," Stephanie said again, still keeping her voice low, "She needs to know."

Lori nodded and pointed towards the small hallway behind her, "Last room on the right," she said quietly.


	33. Chapter 33

I hadn't slept since I'd gotten back. I couldn't; because everytime I closed my eyes, all I saw was John, helpless. So my studio was a mess, sketches, designs and materials everywhere. So much had gotten done, but at the same time; I felt like I'd accomplished nothing. I nearly growled at the knock on my door.

"Go away Lori, I'm busy!" I said loudly.

"It's not Lori," Stephanie said as she opened my door.

I looked up with a gasp, "What're you doing here?" I asked, not unkindly.

Stephanie shut the door behind her, "I came to see how you were doing," she looked around the room, "Apparently not so good."

"I'm fine Stephanie. I've just been getting a lot done."

"Have you slept? Eaten? Showered? Done anything besides lock yourself in here and work?"

"Of course I have," I answered, knowing I was lying.

Stephanie crossed her arms, "You're lying."

I looked up at her, trying to smile, "Stephanie, I'm fine."

She put a hand over mine, waiting until I looked into her eyes, "You're not fine. You're scared. We all get scared."

I dropped my charcoal and closed my eyes, sighing, "I just—I can't watch that again. I can't see him hurt himself over and over for the entertainment of others Stephanie," tears began falling again, "Watching what Big Show did to him," I shook my head, "It almost killed me. And you saw the way I went after Miz for his stupid stunt."

"Yea, I saw that. And we're so going to use it Friday on Smackdown. Actually, we might use it all week long."

I blanched, "What?"

"Oh hell yes Serene. Dad thinks that we should make a new storyline based on you. I think we should just use it to piss off Miz and take him down a few pegs."

I didn't know what to say to that and my mind felt fuzzy.

"How is he?" I finally asked.

"Hurt. He's asking for you."

I shook my head, "I can't do it. I can't see him laid up like that."

Stephanie moved around my desk and wrapped her arms around me. I couldn't stop my tears from falling, but she just held me and let me cry.

"It's okay," she murmured, stroking my hair gently, "It's alright. He's going to be alright."

"I'm just so scared," I whispered against her shoulder, "I don't know if I can do this."

Stephanie pulled back to look me in the eye, "Do you love him?"

I sobbed out a laugh, "I've barely known him two months Stephanie."

"Do. You. Love. Him?"

It took me all of half a second to know how I really felt for John Cena.

"Yes."

"Then let's go," Stephanie said.


	34. Chapter 34

I was nervous when I walked into John's hospital room. Stephanie had tried to reassure me that he was going to be fine, but seeing him lying there, I felt tears well in my eyes again. Jeff looked up at me as I stood in the doorway; my knuckles whitening on the door handle. He stood slowly and patted my arm as he left me alone. John was asleep, and I prayed it was peaceful.

Stephanie told me he'd been in and out of consciousness since they'd brought him to the hospital. I could feel my hands begin to shake as I slowly walked to his side and stood, watching his breathing; deep and even.

"He had to be given a sedative," I heard Matt say from the doorway, "He kept having some nightmare or something and was thrashing around a lot; which made it hard on his body."

I turned slightly so that I could see him from my peripheral vision.

"When will he wake up?" I asked softly, I couldn't risk waking him sooner than was necessary.

"Not for a few hours at least, according to the nurses. He's been asking for you."

"So I've been told," I murmured, turning back to John.

I heard the door shut, and assumed Matt had left me alone. Little by little I raised an unsteady hand to his face and cupped his cheek. I bent down and kissed his lips sweetly, tears gathering in my eyes. I couldn't bear to see him like this; because when I did I felt the uncontrollable urge to weep.

"I'm sorry John," I whispered, "I love you, but I can't. I can't watch you do this to yourself over and over," my voice cracked, "I've known you barely two months, yet I can tell you without a single doubt in my mind that I am completely, eternally and unconditionally in love with you."

As I stood, I wiped away the few tears that had slipped past my closed lids and took a small step back from the bed John lay in. My legs collapsed underneath me and I felt arms wrap around me to keep me from hitting the floor. I vaguely heard Matt's worried voice calling my name before the darkness closed in on me.

When I woke up, I was laying in a hospital bed with an IV sticking out of my arm. My movements caught Matt's attention, who'd been sitting at my side lost in thought.

"Ser?" He asked, standing up and grabbing my hand.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You passed out. Dehydration and low insulin. What did you do to yourself?"

I sucked in a deep breath, tired, "Locked myself in my studio for the last 36 hours and didn't eat, sleep or do anything besides work."

"Why?" he asked, stroking a hand over my hair.

"Cause every time I closed my eyes, all I saw was John. Helpless. And I thought, I hoped, that if I just kept myself busy enough; I wouldn't have to see it anymore," I said through tears.

"This is about RAW? This is about the show? Are you kidding??" he asked incredulously.

"It's about everything," I answered, wiping away the tears with the back of my free hand.

"Ser, talk to me," Matt said gently.

"I don't understand how these women do it," I mumbled, shaking my head slightly.

"Do what?" Matt asked.

"Watch the men they love hurting themselves over and over again and not going crazy."

"Because they love them Ser," he said.

I shook my head, "I've known John less than two months, and I love him. But it kills me to watch him do this to himself night after night."

Matt kissed my forehead gently, "I'm going to go and get Stephanie. If anyone can help you with this, it's her."

I sighed and closed my eyes as he left me alone, I just didn't understand. Didn't it kill them to watch the men they love get hurt for the entertainment of others?

"Of course it kills me," Stephanie said.

I didn't realize I'd spoken aloud until I heard her voice and my eyes snapped open.


	35. Chapter 35

"But I love Paul and I know that he loves his job. I also know that a wrestlers pride is a heavy weight. Especially when it comes to the draft and the players change. Younger wrestlers, like the Miz, are cocky and annoying. But wrestlers like Paul, and John? They're what keep the WWE together. They know the rules and they play the game. Our scripts sometimes change on a daily basis, and it gets hard after a little while," she covered my hand with hers, "The first time Paul got hurt, and I mean really; badly hurt, I begged him to take some time off and fully heal. I didn't want to be a widow before I'd become a wife. I even asked my father to take him off the roster for a few weeks. But they both told me something; it's part of their life. It's what they do, what they trained for years and years to do. And they love it, whether they have the fans favor or not, they love it. As much as they love us."

I shut my eyes again, "Has anyone ever been hurt this badly?" I asked her quietly.

"A few people. Granted, not as often as John, but just as badly. He'll be fine Serene. After this, he won't be cleared for a while, and he'll have to take it easy if he wants to be back in time to defend his name and his honor on the next pay-per-view match after Judgment Day."

I laughed humorlessly, "I don't think John knows how to take it easy."

"He will. He'll need to. But you need you tell him that the way he acts sometimes scares you. If he feels as strongly for you as I think he does, he'll understand and you guys will hopefully be able to work it out."

"I need to get out of this bed," I said, struggling to sit up.

Stephanie put her hands on either of my shoulders and pressed me back against the bed, "No, you need to rest until the doctor clears you to get up. You scared the hell out of us girl. Matt said you went down like someone had deboned you."

"It's just dehydration and low blood sugar, I'm fine."

"Ser, you're not fine."

"Stephanie, please, I need to get up."

"At least let me make sure it's okay with the nurse," she conceded.

I waited a beat, then nodded. When she was positive I wasn't going to bolt as soon as she let me go, she lifted her hands from my shoulders and waiting; watching me to make sure I wouldn't try anything. Leaning away from me, Stephanie hit the call button and we waited in silence for the nurse to show up. Stephanie was holding my hand, comforting me by just being there for me without trying to say the 'right' thing.

"It's good to see you conscious Ms. Reeves," the nurse said as she walked into my room.

"Get me the damn paperwork," I said, almost growling, "So I can discharge myself. I'm getting the fuck out of here. Now."

"Serene," Stephanie said, surprised.

The nurse blinked in shock, frozen to her spot in front of my bed.

"I'm tired, I'm pissed off and I'm extremely upset that the man I'm in love with is lying in a bed so hurt that he has to be sedated so he can sleep!" I yelled, sitting straight up, "So fucking excuse me if I have no decorum right now!"

Stephanie looked towards the nurse apologetically, "You might want to get that paperwork," she said gently.

"But, I can't. Doctor's orders are that you stay under observation for 24 hours so we can get fluids into you."

"I don't give a damn about doctor's orders. I will be discharging myself today, with a doctor's permission or without it. Because I will NOT spend the night in the hospital. Clear?"


	36. Chapter 36

After my little blow up with the nurse, she called in the doctor, who argued with me for another twenty minutes before letting me sign myself out against his orders.

"Ms. Reeves, I really don't think it's a good idea for you to discharge yourself today," he said, almost leaning over my shoulder at the nurses' station as I signed all the paperwork.

"No offense Dr. Michaels, but I really could care less," I said, glancing at him.

I suppose to anyone else, he would've been an attractive man, but when you've fallen for the best; why kid yourself with the rest? Cliché, I know, but at this point in time; so very, very true.

"Besides," I said as I signed the last slip of paper, "It's not like I'm going anywhere. I'll be just down the hall in a friend's room visiting him."

Stephanie tried to hide her grin by looking down, but I could tell something was up with her. The doctor smiled at me.

"Your friend?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, my friend. John Cena."

His eyes widened, "Your friend is John Cena? As in WWE Champion John Cena?"

I looked at him, kind of bored and anxious to get back to John, "That's the one. Why, is there another John Felix Anthony Cena in this hospital?"

"There is now," I heard an older gentleman say from behind me.

"Fabo," Stephanie said, walking over and hugging him, "It's good to see you, though I'm sorry it's like this. But you know your son's pride."

"I do. And he gets it from his mother," Fabo said, eyes laughing.

The smaller woman at his side smacked his arm, chuckling, and looked to Stephanie.

"This said from the same man who wanted to wrestle with a broken clavicle and three broken ribs. And they say _I_ am stubborn."

I stood back, watching the exchange, and almost immediately felt this painful twinge in my heart and in my stomach. I could tell, just from watching his parents; that John had had a very different childhood than I had. Quietly, I moved up to Stephanie's side, trying not to attract the attention of the Cena matriarch and patriarch.

"Steph, I'm going to leave," I said softly, "I'll be at the hotel when you get back."

Without waiting for her to say anything, I fled the hospital hallway, dimly hearing the doctor call after me.

"Ms. Reeves, Mr. Cena's room is the other way!"

But I knew that I couldn't face John, not while his parents were around. Maybe not ever again. Our lives were just too different. And there would be no way to bridge the gap that our families would eventually build.

It was the nature of the beast, I thought as I hailed a cab to bring me back to the hotel. Nobody's like me didn't mix with people like him. It just didn't happen; because at one point or another, something from my past or his, would break us apart.


	37. Chapter 37

The knock came on my hotel door just as I was washing my face. No one knew what room I was in, save for Stephanie; but she'd just text me from the hospital, saying that John was awake again and asking for me.

"Who is it?" I asked as I walked from the bathroom to the door.

"It's Carol Cena," I heard a woman's voice call through the door.

I froze, one hand on the doorknob, and took a deep breath before opening the door to see John's mother standing there patiently.

"Please, come in," I said, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

She nodded her head, a small smile lighting her graceful features, and walked in, making her way directly to the small sofa in my hotel room. After shutting the door, I followed her and sat down on the opposite side of the couch, unsure of what to say.

"Is there something I can do for you?" I asked nervously.

"You can tell me why my son wakes up with your name on his lips instead of his Mama's," she said good-humoredly.

My eyes widened, "I—I—"

Her laughter stopped whatever I had been about to say.

"I'm joking Serene," she said easily, placing one hand over mine, "But he did ask for you my dear. And I wonder, because I see the look in your eyes; why you don't stay to see the man you're in love with."

I bowed my head, slightly ashamed, "I'm afraid," I whispered.

She blinked, "Afraid?" she asked me, "Of what?"

A solitary tear made a path down my cheek as I tried to gather my thoughts, "You're right," I said, finally looking up at her, "I'm very much in love with your son. But it scares me."

"Love scares you?" she asked.

I nodded, "I've only known John for two months, and yet—"

"You feel as though your life is not complete without him in it. But his choice of a career scares you as well," she murmured gently.

I only nodded my head, watching her.

"You wonder," she said after a moment, "How it is I knew you were in love with my son. It is because I am very much in love with his father; and when I look at him or speak of him; it is the same way you look at my son, the way you speak his name," she lifted a hand to caress my cheek; and for the first time, I truly understood what it was to feel a mother's love, "Then you think about how different you are, how you cannot possibly be together. And you think, even if you survive the odds; how many times will you have to watch him hurt himself, hurt others, be hurt by others and bury his pride or let it take over him in the face of everyone around him. How much can you take, you wonder, before you break down?"

My eyes shone with tears, almost every fear I had about even thinking of starting a relationship with him had just been taken care of by his own mother.

"Why?" I asked.

She smiled, "Because when my son opened his eyes, and your name was called; there was so much hope, and so much love in that one word, I knew that my baby had found the right woman."

And as I cried again, she held me tightly, shushing me and rocking back and forth. Murmuring words of comfort and love as she let me pour everything into her lap.


	38. Chapter 38

Carol and I made our way back to the hospital after I cleaned myself up and didn't look like I'd just poured my heart and soul out. My footsteps slowed as we neared John's room and I heard his voice drifting out the open door. When she realized that I wasn't beside her anymore, Carol paused and let me collect myself before taking my arm and guiding me into the room.

"And I told him that I—Serene," John said, a smile coming to his face.

I smiled back, though it was shaky, "Hey you," I said, moving slowly to his bed.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked, concerned.

I risked a glance at Stephanie, Matt and Jeff, who stood in the corner of the room. At Stephanie's slight nod, I looked back to John and smiled.

"Much better," I told him before leaning down and kissing him softly.

I spoke with him and his parents for a few minutes, finally being introduced to his father; before telling him I needed to speak with Matt and Jeff privately for a few minutes. The three of us headed out into the hallway and just a little away from the door so our voices wouldn't carry.

"I'm sorry," I said immediately, "That's all I can say really."

Jeff and Matt looked hurt, "Why didn't you come to us?" Jeff asked.

I shrugged, feeling like I was five years old; "I don't know. I don't know what was going on in my head at the time. Everything got to be too much I guess. I just needed to get out."

"Did it help?" Matt asked.

I stared at him, bemused.

"I mean getting away for a couple of days, out of the lifestyle. Did it help?"

Slowly, I shook my head.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because all I could think about was John. And you guys. And all my new girl friends. It hit me as the train pulled into Boston, I'd left part of myself here. A really big part."

"Oh," Matt said.

I nodded, "Besides, I realized something."

"What?" Jeff asked.

"Even if I tried to stay away, I'd never see you guys again," I said with a grin.

That got a smile from both men and they hugged me quickly before Jeff grinned and slung me over his shoulder; making me shriek as he carried me back into John's room.

"Jeffery Nero Hardy if you don't put me down right now—Oof!"

I flipped my hair back and looked to my left, where John was grinning at me.

"Hi," he said, trying not to laugh.

I crossed my arms and pouted, glaring at Jeff.

"That was not funny," I said.

Still grinning, Jeff leaned forward and kissed me soundly, making me gag when he pulled away. Everyone around us laughed and John threw his arm around my shoulders, pulling me back against his chest. Mindful of his parents watching, I curled into his side, feeling like a teenager; and wrapped an arm around his waist. Carol smiled at me, though John Sr. or; Fabo, as he said to call him; didn't look too happy. I'd even say he was a little nervous.


	39. Chapter 39

(Third Person POV)

"Is everything ok?" Serene asked him, lifting her chin from John's shoulder.

"Well, you see," he began, fidgeting, "Johnny didn't tell us that he had someone in his life and—"

"Dad," John interrupted, "You didn't. I told you I never wanted to see—"

"Hey baby," we heard from the door.

She could feel the blood drain from her face as she looked up at the doorway. There before them stood one of the most stunning women Serene had ever seen in her life.

Well, she would have been stunning had she not had a sneer plastered across her face as she glared at Serene.

"What the hell is this?" she demanded, coming into the room, "Who the hell is she?"

Serene went to move off the bed, but John just held her tighter, making the woman glare harder. If looks could kill, Serene would've been dead and buried several times already.

"John," she whispered, "Please let me go."

He shook his head, "No way Ser. You stay," he turned to glower at the woman, "Karen goes."

Serene felt my heart leap when he said that, but something also tugged it back down and she glanced over at Fabo; who was smiling in the woman, Karen's, direction. She bit her lip. Serene had been right when she first thought that they could never be. Determined, she detangled herself from John and stood to the side of his bed.

"I think y'all need to talk," she said very quietly, "Matt and Jeff will take me back to the hotel."

Before anyone could say anything in reply, Serene kissed John and fled the room. Matt and Jeff hung back for a few seconds; with Jeff glaring at Fabo, and Matt glaring at John before they followed me. Matt paused in the doorway and turned back to the family as Stephanie slipped by him to find her.

"Stupid as this sounds, I actually thought you and your family would be good for my sister. I trusted you John, with one of the most important women in my life. Me and Jeff both did. I told you not to hurt my sister man. But apparently you didn't listen to us. She's been through enough shit in her life only to find out some gold digger already has her claws in you," Karen let out an outraged squawk, but Matt ignored her, "Rene doesn't deserve this crap. And you don't deserve my sister. So from now on, stay away from her."

"Matt—" John started to speak, but Matt waved his hand, interrupting him.

"No. You don't get to talk right now. I finally get to see the sister I've missed since what happened to her, and I swear to God, if she falls back into her depression because of this," his eyes raked over Karen angrily, "woman, it's on your head."

Without another word, he turned and left the room. Leaving one pissed off woman, two confused and concerned parents and one heartbroken, alarmed superstar behind.

Deeply concerned, Carol followed him out and grabbed his arm, catching his attention, though he tried to keep most of it on me.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

Matt tried to shake her off, but Carol held tight.

"Son, I'm hanging on to you like a Jack Russell on a rat; so you best start explaining what you meant with what you said back there."

Matt glanced up to see Stephanie crouching down talking to Serene, who had slumped down against the wall and curled her arms around her knees, burying her face. Jeff stood over them, watching Serene with sad, cautious eyes as he knew that there was nothing he could do for her except be there. With a sigh, Matt looked down at Carol Cena.


	40. Chapter 40

(Third Person POV)

"Look, I love my sister okay?" he said.

Carol nodded, "Of course you do. She's your family."

Matt shook his head as Carol slowly let go of his arm, "No. She's my sister. Not my family."

Carol looked puzzled, "I don't understand," she began.

"Rene dated my youngest brother when they were in high school together. He put her through so much hell; she once told me that the only reason she stayed with him so long was so that she could stay in contact with me, Jeff and our sister Amber. I don't know how bad he hurt her, except that she didn't date much after their relationship was over, but I know she had to see a counselor when all was said and done," suddenly tired, Matt rubbed a hand over his face, and looked towards the three down the hall again; nodding to Jeff when he looked Matt's way, "I know he cheated on her, used her. And I know that it slowly killed her on the inside. Me and Jeff, we're closer to Rene than we are any of our family members except Amber. Even when we didn't talk to Rene, lost contact, we still worried, and wondered. Then, as if some random act of fate; she comes to a show with our friend Connor, and gets hired to start designing merchandise and costumes for everyone and we got her back," he paused and looked deep in thought, watching as Jeff picked up Serene from the floor and carried her out of the hospital, Stephanie at his side, "And then this thing with her and John starts up, and for a split second; I saw her smile. A real smile, not a ghost of the smile she used to beam at people. But with everything they've already dealt with; and with their pasts being so different," he shook his head, "I know Serene, and she's already crazy in love with him. When she gives her heart, she gives everything she has. And every time something or someone breaks it, it gets that much harder for her to put it back together again."

"Matt," Carol said slowly, "John loves her. A mother can tell. The _woman_ my husband so foolishly decided to call, is nothing. She will never be welcome in my household, and she knows it. Serene, on the other hand…" she trailed off.

"If I may ask, who is she?"

"A gold digging tramp. One who failed when she tried to get pregnant so she could trap John and live the high life. That's the way John was raised, to take responsibility for any mistakes he makes. And had he let that woman do what she wanted, it would've been the biggest mistake of his life."

Matt nodded, some light finally being shed on the situation.

"I'll talk to Rene," he finally said softly, "But I'm not going to apologize for what I said. I can't. Because he needed to know that anyway."

"I understand. Please tell Serene that she can call me anytime she needs, or wants to talk."

Matt nodded again before turning around and walking towards where the others had disappeared to. Carol watched him vanish around the corner before sighing and walking back into her son's hospital room.

"Get out," she said angrily to Karen.

"I was asked to come," Karen said haughtily.

"Now I'm telling you to leave. You have no right to be here. No right to be anywhere near my son."

"I'll leave when John tells me to leave."

"No, you'll leave now," Carol said, gripping her arm, "That woman that was in here? Laying in bed with John? That's his fiancée Serene, and she knows what you tried to do to him and it upset her so much that she had to leave so she wouldn't beat the ever loving hell out of you."

Karen paled, "Fiancée?" she asked, turning to look at John.

Tight lipped, John nodded; his worry for Serene taking over his thoughts. He needed to know she was alright, what she was thinking. Why did his father have to call Karen, of all people? Why not just his brothers?

"You need to leave," he said

No one said a single word as Karen turned and left the room and somewhere in the back of his mind, John knew she wouldn't bother him again. He waited a minute, then two, before looking at his mother.

"Is she still here?"

Sadly, Carol shook her head; "She was so upset, Jeff carried her out of the hospital. It was like she was just a shell," she couldn't meet John's eyes; didn't want to see her baby hurting, "John, what do you know about her past?"

"Just what she's told me, and what Jeff and Matt have told me."

Carol sat at the edge of his bed, and John was briefly transported back to his childhood, when she would do the same thing and talk to him about whatever was bothering him.

"Tell me," she said softly, covering his hand.


	41. Chapter 41

(A/N: for some of the words in this chapter just think of a little kid saying them. Like 'apposed'=suppose to and 'breafase'=breakfast…etc…enjoy)

No one wanted to leave me alone, and I guess I understand why. The way I was acting was like a modified version of the past I'd shared with Jeff and Matt. Why did it have to hurt so bad? What had I ever done to deserve the things that had gone so wrong in my life? Had I killed someone in a past life and now karma was just catching up with me?

I knew that someone was talking to me, but I tuned them out as I was set on a bed. A quick glance around showed that they'd brought me back to the hotel and I saw Jeff on his phone, I assumed with Melina or Kelly. I glanced at Matt, who was watching me with concern etched deep into his features, before turning my attentions inwards to my thoughts again.

All I could think about was that I watched as Big Show slowly made his way to the ring and John's face paled as The Miz disappeared. I watched John hit the mat over and over and over as Big Show lit into him like a Roman Candle going off on the Fourth of July. His angry words echoed in my head, _'I want to END John Cena's career.'_ I shivered. I didn't care that it was a storyline, maybe I should've taken my anger out on Vicki, the general manager for letting it happen in the first place. And then she says that John's going to be in an 'exhibition' match next week with Miz! Ridiculous! I could only shudder in horror as I thought of what torture she would make John go through.

I didn't speak to anyone that day, or the day after; completely ignoring Stephanie and Melina when they came to take me to the hospital to see John. As I fell into an uneasy sleep two nights later, my dreams centered around John.

_I woke up to sunlight streaming in my face. But that didn't seem right, I'd closed the curtains last night to block out any light because without John, I just wanted to stay in the dark. Sitting up, I looked around, this wasn't my hotel room. Where was I? Who's bed was I in? I stood and pulled on the robe I'd found at the end of the bed before leaving the room and following the noise to where I assumed civilization was. Out of the bedroom, take a left; down the stairs; and another left, then finally a right. Right into the kitchen where I saw a small head of dark hair leaning over a bowl with a larger head of short dark hair right next to it._

"_John?" I asked sleepily as I pushed my hair out of my face._

_The smaller of the two heads shot up to look at me and I was stunned to see my eyes and chin on this little girl's face._

"_Momma! You're gonna ruin the 'prise!" she scolded._

_I smiled and walked forwards, tousling a hand over her auburn hair._

"_Sorry Julie," I said, standing next to John as he wrapped an arm around my waist, "But since I've ruined your surprise, why don't you tell me what you and Daddy were doing?"_

_The four year old pouted, "We was 'apposed to bring you breafase in bed. But you woke up too early," she said unhappily._

I woke up with a start and sat up in bed. Hearing my movements, Stephanie looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey girl," she said, "You feeling better?"

I began to nod, then paused and shook my head as I sighed.

"Do you know who she is?" I asked softly.

Stephanie looked at me unhappily and moved to sit next to me on the bed, wrapping and arm around me in comfort.

"Her name is Karen. She and John started dating shortly after he became the WWE Champion. When John found out she was trying to get herself pregnant he dumped her and told her he never wanted to see her again. I'm just glad she doesn't work for the company because until today, none of us had seen her since. We all wanted to hurt her for what she tried to do. John is one of the sweetest, most caring men I've ever known; he doesn't deserve a woman who would do that to him."

"No man does," I answered her quietly.

Both of us were silent for a few minutes, then I took a deep breath.

"When I saw how Fabo was acting, I knew something was up. That he'd called someone or done something that would make me uncomfortable. I could tell he felt bad about it. But seeing her there and having no idea who she was," I shook my head, "I just needed to get out of there," I finished in a whisper.


	42. Chapter 42

The weeks passed, mostly without incident. And I found myself slowly becoming more and more integrated with the WWE universe, even though John and I still hadn't had 'the talk'. We'd run into each other a few times here and there; but neither of us said anything.

Before they left town, Carol Cena came to see me again and told me everything that she and Matt, and then she and John had spoken about. Fabo even came with her and apologized for what everyone was calling 'The Karen Mistake'.

I was only glad to be kept busy at my shop. Stephanie had asked me if I wanted to travel with the crew, but after what happened; I thought it would be better for all parties involved that I not go on the road. But that didn't mean that I would cut myself off from everyone, especially when I needed to speak to my brothers to keep from going insane. Also, with Lori's open invite to join her and Tyler every Monday night to watch RAW; I wouldn't be alone those nights it was too difficult.

This Monday especially. It was the night after Extreme Rules, which I had refused to watch, and I was sitting on Lori's couch with her and Tyler; watching as John made his way to the ring to FINALLY take on The Miz. I couldn't believe it when Big Show's music blasted through the speakers and my mouth dropped open, Lori's expression mirroring mine. I was thoroughly terrified at what happened, and actually covered Tyler's eyes when he gripped my arm tight enough to leave marks.

"Lori," I whispered, staring at John as he lay motionless in the ring, "I won't be in tomorrow. Or a couple of days after for that matter."

Lori only nodded as I stood from the couch, Tyler clinging to me like a spider monkey.

"Is he gonna be okay?" I heard Tyler whisper.

"I don't know baby," I said back as I walked into his room, getting ready to put him down, "Don't think about it okay? I'll have your mom record the rest and you can watch it tomorrow."

Tyler nodded, wiping at his eyes, then jumped up off his bed and hurried to his desk, picking up a paper and bringing it back to me.

"You're going to see John right?" he asked, clutching the page tightly.

I nodded, "I am. Like you, I need to know he's going to be alright. And when I find out, I'll call your mom okay?"

Tyler nodded again and held out the paper to me, "Will you give him this for me?"

I looked down to see a brightly colored picture and smiled.

"Of course I will, will you explain this to me so I can tell him when he asks?"

Tyler nodded and climbed up onto his bed next to me to explain his drawing.

"That's John and you," he said as he snuggled into my side and pointed to two people standing together, "and that's me and Mama," he said, pointing to another couple of people waving in the small crowd he'd drawn.

I gently stroked his hair and spoke in hushed tones; waiting until his breathing evened out so I could slip away. When he'd fallen asleep, I lay him down and slipped out of the room, his picture for John still in my hand. I walked out into the living room in time to hear the end of John's interview and smiled; relieved that he was standing upright and making sense.

"Lori, I'm going to head out. I need to pack and call Stephanie to find out where they've got their next layover so I can meet the plane."

Lori nodded, a slight smile on her face, "Okay Ser. Call me when you can."

I nodded back and shoved my arms into my jacket. As I left Lori's house, I pulled my cell phone from my pocket and hit the speed dial for Stephanie.

"Hello?"

"Steph? It's Serene. Where and when is your next layover? I'll meet the crew."

"Boston. We're heading out right after the show and we'll be there in a couple of hours. Find the flight from Boston to Charlotte and give them your name. I'll reserve a seat for you."

"Thanks Steph. See you in a while."

I hung up and drove back to my apartment as fast as I dared. I kept my closet light purposefully, so I knew it wouldn't take me long to pack my things, making sure that Tyler's picture was safely tucked in my carry on. The drive from Marlborough to Boston seemed to be over very quickly and this time, since I wasn't sure when I would be returning, I parked in long term parking and paid for two weeks in advance.

Since it was so late at night, it didn't take long for me to check in and check my bag. Now, all I had to do was wait.


	43. Chapter 43

Everyone used to tell me how impatient I am, and it used to make me laugh. But now, waiting for this flight to get in, I realized they were all right. But I waited, and waited, and waited; until they finally called for my flight. Stephanie had told me that they weren't getting off the plane; which made my plan all the more easier. She'd gotten me a first class ticket, but I decided to walk in through coach, so I could surprise John. I stopped at the curtain; trying to gather my courage up. It had been a while since I'd seen him, but he could still make it hard for me to breath. Slowly, I walked up the isle, stopping behind his seat, my hand on the back. Even in my head, I knew this was cliché; but I also knew that it would work.

"This seat taken?" I asked softly.

John slowly looked up and a smile stretched over his face. But he didn't say anything, just ushered me to the seat next to him. I smiled back and began moving to sit down when his arm reached out and pulled me onto his lap. I let out a little shriek before laughing and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Hi," I said breathlessly, eyes laughing as I looked down at him.

"Hey beautiful," he said back.

I watched John carefully for a few minutes before resting my chin on his shoulder and hugging him as tightly as I dared. I felt as though a weight lifted off my shoulders when his arms came around my waist and hugged me back.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "I missed you."

I felt John's hand running up and down my back, "You have nothing to be sorry for Ser," he said back, "and I missed you too."

I heard someone clearing their throat at our side and lifted my head from where it rested on his shoulder to see the flight attendant standing in the aisle with a security guard.

"Mr. Cena, is this woman bothering you?" she asked, her voice dripping with fake politeness.

I smiled and hid my face in his shoulder again as my shoulders began to shake in silent laughter. Subtly I switched my grandmother's engagement ring to my left hand as I heard John answer her.

"Yes, because having my fiancée sitting on my lap is an immense bother," he said sarcastically.

"I'm so sorry sir, we weren't made aware that your fiancée would be joining you this trip," I could practically hear the barracuda's ego deflate.

"He didn't know," I said, pulling back to glance at her, "It was a surprise trip."

The flight attendant tried to smile, and the security guard did smile back as she nodded her head and ushered him away. Reluctantly I pulled myself off John's lap and sat down next to him when I heard the crew start to explain the safety procedures.

The flight was long and boring, but John and I kept ourselves occupied by having the talk that we'd desperately needed to have for weeks now, and as I sat backstage at RAW that night, still reeling over Vince's announcement that he'd sold RAW, watching the Fatal Four Way Match; I felt as though we finally understood one another. I walked backstage to wait for John, when Randy passed me, holding the WWE Champion belt.

"Congratulations Randy," I said, smiling easily at him.

But as soon as he looked at me, I knew I shouldn't have said anything yet. He was still in 'that' frame of mind, and came after me. I backed away a step; and waited for him to get close enough. When Randy got within arms reach I hauled back and smacked him across the face.

"Touch me and lose a body part Randall," I growled.

Stunned, Randy shook his head; somehow pulling himself out of his haze. He was terrified, was the only word I could think of when he saw me glaring at him.

"Did I?"

"No," I said, shaking my head as I watched him carefully, "But you got just close enough. You really need to work on that," I told him, shifting my posture to cross my arms over my chest.

"Everything okay?" I heard John ask as he came up to us, holding his arm against his ribs.

I smiled, "Fine. Promise," I answered, walking over and helping him stand straight as he slipped on the shirt I brought him, "You okay?" I asked him back.


	44. Chapter 44

John groaned slightly, "Been better. I'm not sure how good I'll be in the ten man match," he told me.

He nodded to Randy as we began to walk away and I waited until we were out of earshot before replying.

"Well," I said softly as we walked backstage, "How about, when we get back to the dressing room I'll give you a massage and then we'll see how you feel."

John chuckled and moved his arm from around my shoulder to rest at my waist, making me grin.

"Watch that hand Superman," I said as I felt his hand brush against my ass.

As we reached his dressing room, I knew John was feeling somewhat better because I could practically hear the wheels in his head turning. I shut the door behind us as John made his way over to the couch.

"Shirt off, lay on your stomach," I said, turning and leaning against the door as I looked at him.

Watching me, John pulled his shirt off and I saw his eyes drift down to my hips as I walked towards him.

"Lay down," I said softly.

Eyes still on me, John laid back and I smiled.

"On your stomach," I said.

Tearing his eyes away from me, John rolled over on his stomach and rested his cheek on his arms. Gently I straddled his back and placed my hands on his shoulders; immediately feeling the tension in his muscles. As I worked the knots out of his shoulders, John groaned appreciatively. Leaning down, my hair brushed his back as I brought my mouth to his ear.

"Feel better?" I asked, my voice husky.

I kept on massaging John's shoulders and back; letting my fingers skim over his skin and my touch alter between gentle and rough.

"Damn Ser," he moaned out, "You should do this for a living."

I chuckled, and in the position I was in, could see him shiver, "You really want me to be doing this to other men? To touch them like this? To make them feel like you are right now?"

John growled and flipped over, somehow managing not to throw me off him and gripped my hips tightly as my hands rested on his shoulders.

"Not funny," he said, pulling me tighter to him.

I shrugged, staring down at him, "You suggested it."

John's jaw dropped open, "I did not," he sputtered.

I shook my head, throwing my hair out of my face, "And I quote," I said, watching him, "Damn Ser, you should do this for a living," he started to say something so I put a finger over his lips, "I have no plans to become a masseuse," he looked relieved until I lowered my body fully onto his and the look on his face became indescribable, "Besides," I continued, moving my hands around his neck, "There's no one I want to touch like this besides you."

John leaned up and kissed me gently. My eyes fluttered shut at the slight pressure and I almost didn't realize when he flipped us over so that I lay beneath him. I felt his lips leave mine and drift over my cheeks, down my neck and he kissed the hollow of my throat.

"John," I called out softly.

His touch was making me feel so much, things I hadn't felt since I was a teenager. I felt his fingers slide underneath my top and shivered when I felt an electric current run through my body. Slowly, I opened my eyes when I felt him pull back from me and I looked up at him from under my lashes. I stroked the back of his neck as John stared down at me, his gaze intense; as though I was a puzzle he was trying to solve.

"So beautiful," he murmured, leaning down again.


	45. Chapter 45

His hands slid over my clothes, and at once I regretted the barrier between us. Even though in the back of my mind I knew that it would go no further tonight. Kissing John was like a drug, I felt like I could fly every time his lips touched mine. John rained kisses over my cheeks and down my neck, finding and leaving a hickey on my pulse point. I felt him nip at the skin there and gasped, causing him to pull back and look at me. I could see the question in his eyes and shook my head, leaning up to kiss him once more before maneuvering out from under his body. I shook my hair back and straightened my clothes as he sat up on the couch, then moved back to sit on his lap; sighing happily when his arms wrapped around me.

"You okay?" he asked, voice muffled in my hair.

I nodded and turned my head to look at him, "Fine, I just happened to remember where we are right now is all."

John chuckled and squeezed me tighter. We sat in silence for a few minutes, but I could tell there was something on John's mind; so I waited for the words to process themselves and for him to speak.

"Walk out with me?" he asked.

"What?" I asked, spinning my body on his lap to face him.

"For the ten man match, I want you to walk out with me."

John knew I didn't like being in the public eye, even though I'd had fun with Melina and Kelly. I bit my lip as I thought about it. For one thing, the rumors would finally be put to rest about John's love life; but I would be thrust into the spotlight, everything about me put under a microscope, my entire life would become an open book. He knew, when I looked at him again that I would say no, and quickly kissed me to let me know it was alright.

"I want to," I whispered when we pulled apart, "But I don't want my life to become an open book for anyone to read," I shook my head, "That doesn't sound right," I frowned, "I know how hard its been; for the both of us, keeping this out of the public eye. Even when Stephanie and Vince decided to use my bitchfest against Miz, no one really understood why because I never said anything. And I hate hiding it from people, especially when I see all those women flirting with you."

John waited patiently, listening to my reasoning, and watched me with a look of understanding on his features. I sighed and caressed his cheek, smiling softly at him.

"Soon though," I told him as I leaned down to kiss him again, "Very soon."

We stayed like that until a knock came on the door, signaling that John had to get ready for the ten man match. At the door, he looked back at me.

"You gonna watch?" he asked with a small smile on his face.

I smiled back, "Maybe. I think I might go find Jeff first though."

John nodded and left the room. Leaning my head against the sofa cushions, I sighed. Why was this so hard for me?! There was another knock on the door, causing me to look up in surprise.

"It's open," I called, not moving from the couch.

The door opened and Jeff poked his head in, his face still half covered in stage makeup, making me smile.

"I was just coming to find you," I said as he came in and shut the door behind him.

"Yea well," Jeff voice was muffled by the towel he was using to wipe off the rest of the makeup, "I passed John in the hall and he told me to come keep you company. By the way, was that your handprint I saw on the side of Randy Orton's face?"

I nodded, patting the couch cushion next to me so Jeff would sit down.

"Yup."

"Why?" he asked, sitting down next to me.

"I said congratulations a little too early," I told him, leaning my head against his shoulder.

"He was still 'in the zone' huh?"

I nodded again, yawning. Between working my tail off with Lori and the two new people I had to hire to help with the workload, and worrying myself silly over John's injuries, I was exhausted. After removing the rest of his makeup, Jeff wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head.

"Gonna fall asleep on me Princess?" he asked jokingly.

Sleepily, I nodded my head, my eyes shut. I felt Jeff kiss the top of my head again and let out a deep sigh as he rubbed his hand up and down my arm. Before I fell asleep, I said one thing to Jeff, making him laugh.

"Betcha Paul wins instead of John."


	46. Chapter 46

I woke up as John carried me into our hotel room.

"You lost?" I asked.

John chuckled as he set me down on the bed, "How did you guess?"

Sleepily I smiled, "Cause if you'd have won, you would've woken me up before we left the arena."

Smirking, John pressed a kiss to my forehead, "Go back to sleep Ser," he said softly.

I caught his arm as he turned away from me, making him pause and crane his head around to look back at me.

"Come to bed," I said sleepily.

"Babe, I have to shower," he said.

Stubbornly I hung onto his arm and shook my head, "No. Shower tomorrow, bed now."

Gently, John unwrapped my hand from his arm and kissed my fingers.

"I'll be back before you can miss me," he whispered.

I smiled again, "You better be."

I felt him leave my side and sighed sleepily. I'd just fallen one level deeper into sleep when I felt the bed dip and John's arm wrap around my waist. I shifted around and curled into his arms, smiling into his chest when his other arm wrapped around me and pulled me tighter to him. I loved this side of him, when he was all mine, just mine. Selfish, but I hated sharing him with the world, even though I knew he loved it. Jeff had asked me a few nights before if I would ever ask John to give up his career in the WWE. Stunned, I'd said no, because I knew how much it meant to him. John's career was as much a part of him as his family and friends were; there was no way I would ask him to give that up. Unless of course it was for medical reasons.

I'd started having nightmares about John's wrestling ever since we started this dance of ours, dreams that I would get a phone call saying that he'd been critically injured or worse; that a trick had gone wrong and he'd died. I dreaded going to sleep some nights, because I didn't know what dream I would be having that night. I'd only once dreamed of a little girl with John's eyes and my chin. There were times when I wanted to tell him about the dreams, but kept quiet because I didn't want him to worry or feel guilty.

As I slept that night, safe in his arms; I hoped to sleep deeply and dreamlessly. I should've known that it would be too much to ask.


	47. Chapter 47

Gasping, I shot straight up in bed; waking myself from my latest nightmare. Quickly, I looked over to make sure I hadn't woken John up. I'd kept my nightmares to myself for this long; and I was determined to keep them quiet for as long as possible.

I crept out of bed silently and with shaking hands, pulled my; now sweaty, hair out of my face as I walked across the room to the french doors that lead to our balcony. They opened with a soft click and I let out a breath of relief. The cool wind felt good over my flushed skin and after a few minutes, I could feel the shaking subside and my heartbeat even out. The details of my nightmare still flashed through my brain however, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep for a while yet.

"Ser?" I heard John's voice, laden with sleep, behind me.

I turned my head slightly to see him walk towards me on the balcony.

"What's the matter?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I shook my head, "Nothing. I just couldn't sleep," I lied.

John was quiet, then surprised me by turning me around to face him. I met his worried gaze and quickly had to look away. Gripping my chin gently, John pulled my face back to his.

"Babe, talk to me. You haven't been sleeping for the last two weeks."

I pushed his hand away from my face gently and turned back around to look over the city.

"So much has changed," I murmured, "And so fast. One day, I was just another shopkeeper, hawking my wears to anybody who would buy," I turned back to him; my eyes bright with unshed tears, "And then I was coerced into going to a WWE show almost three months ago. And I got the offer of my dreams," I stared into John's eyes, a small smile coming to my face, "I never thought I'd find the guy of my dreams to go along with it," I brought my hand up to his cheek, "Your job terrifies me, because I know that one day; I could lose you. But I know how much you love it, how much the fans love you; and I'd never ask you to give that up."

"Ser—"

I quickly pressed my lips against his to shut him up.

"No," I said, "I'm not finished yet. When you were in the hospital last month, I was so afraid. And then your father called Karen, and that was another wrench," I paused a minute, trying to figure out exactly what I wanted to say, "Before that first night, when Connor made me go to the show, I'd never seen any of you before. I don't know what surprised me more that night. That you wouldn't let me walk out to my car alone, or that I actually liked the show. But from that first time I ran into you, and I looked into your eyes, something changed. I tried to make it go away, tried to run, but I couldn't. It wouldn't let me go back to the way I was before I met you. And with everything the way it's been lately, my head has been spinning and spinning."

I stopped talking, I didn't know if I should say what I wanted to. How he would react to what I wanted to say. I looked away, but I could still feel John's eyes on me. When his hand touched my face again, I was slightly afraid.

"Hey," he said softly, turning my face to his, "What is it?" he no longer looked or sounded tired.

"I was there," I whispered, closing my eyes, "That first night when you were unconscious, I couldn't stay. I just couldn't stand seeing you like that, so I left. I went back home. Stephanie came out a day after, and I'd been working in my studio since I got home. Didn't eat, didn't sleep, didn't do anything but work. I felt so sick when I tried to eat, because all I could think of was that you were unconscious in the hospital and I was too much a coward to stay. And when I closed my eyes, all I saw was you lying helpless. Work was the only thing that kept my mind off it. Stephanie convinced me to come back, and by that time it had been 48 hours since I'd eaten and more than that since I slept. I collapsed in front of Matt, who then proceeded to lecture me as I lay in my own hospital bed."

I shook my head, unable to get the words to come out right. John pulled me to his chest and hugged me tightly. I clenched my eyes shut, trying to keep from crying.

"It's okay," he said softly into my hair before pressing a kiss to the crown of my head, "I understand."

Surprised, I opened my eyes and looked up into his face. Slowly, John leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to my lips.

"I love you," he said when he'd pulled away.

My heart felt like it would beat right out of my chest, I was so happy.

"I love you too," I whispered.

As we lay in bed, and I was once again safe in his arms, I knew that I would finally sleep peacefully.


	48. Chapter 48

I stood off to the side of the cameraman as John taped a small segment that would be shown before his match with Paul. As soon as the cameraman told me it was clear, I walked to John's side and wrapped my arms around him, kissing him soundly. I blushed hotly as I heard the catcalls around us and buried my face in John's chest. After a minute, he looked down at me, surprised.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For luck," I said with a small smile.

We walked back to the dressing room and sat down on the couch together, talking softly about the plans we'd made for the next day. I'd never really been anywhere else, so I wanted to play tourist and John was willing to indulge me. Go figure, I'd been to parts of Europe and Asia, but I'd never traveled outside of New England or Canada! Ten minutes before John knew he had to start getting ready, I slipped out of his hold and hustled into the bathroom. I figured he would forgive me for not telling him my plans, but I wanted to surprise him. I quickly changed from my skirt and button up shirt into the skintight jeans that Kelly had picked out for me, and the Cena jersey that I'd made a few adjustments to.

"Babe?" John called out as I was fixing my hair, "I gotta go."

"Just a sec okay?" I called back.

I could hear John mutter under his breath and grinned at my made up reflection in the mirror before quickly bending down, not easy in those jeans, and putting on the heels I'd chosen to go with the outfit. With one last glance in the mirror, I walked out of the bathroom. John was standing at the door with his back to me, talking to Paul; whose jaw dropped when he saw me step out of the bathroom.

"Ready," I said, grinning wickedly.

John turned around and promptly froze in place when he saw me standing there. I watched, grinning, as his eyes traveled up and down my body, staring at the; once masculine, jersey I wore.

"Wow," I said easily as I walked forward, "I'd've thought you'd notice the heels first," I said as I gently closed Paul's mouth.

"Ready?" I asked innocently as I looked at John, who was still staring at me.

"Um, Ser," Paul started and I looked at him, still smiling.

"He knows. I cleared it already."

Paul grinned, I'd gotten into the habit of answering his questions without him having to ask them.

"Cleared what?" John asked hoarsely.

"Walking out to the ring with you tonight," I answered with an innocent smile on my face, "I cleared it with Vince last week."

John's eyes cleared and he blinked, looking at me, "What?"

My smile dropped the tiniest bit before John picked me up in a hug and swung me around.

"You serious?" he asked once he'd set me down.

Eyes twinkling, I nodded my head right before John leaned down and kissed me almost boneless. Closing my eyes, I sighed happily as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Paul clearing his throat brought us back to the present and John let me go, taking my hand as the three of us walked down the hallway. I pressed a kiss to Paul's cheek before he made his entrance.

"For luck?" he asked me.

I grinned, "Nope, to apologize for John kicking your ass."

John began to chuckle and Paul smirked before putting himself into 'the zone' as I called it. As his music cued him and Paul walked out front, John turned to me and wrapped his arms around my waist; watching me carefully.

"You sure you wanna do this Babe?"

I nodded, my arms going around his neck; "I'm ready for the backlash of this too. I know what's going to happen after this, but I figured it's worth it."

John leaned down and kissed me easily. I heard his music begin and pushed him away.

"You first, as per your usual and then hold your hand out and I'll join you."


	49. Chapter 49

I saw John reach his hand out for me and I stepped from backstage into the light, silently kissing my old life good bye; but welcoming my new life with open arms. I heard the crowd hush somewhat as I took John's hand and joined him on the platform. They began to roar again as we walked down the ramp.

(Third Person POV)

"What's this? Who's this joining Cena on his walk out to the ring?" Jerry Lawler asked, stunned at the woman who was now walking down the ramp with John Cena.

As John climbed into the ring, Serene walked over to the desk and smiled at Jerry and Michael.

"Hi, I'm your guest for the match," she said, shaking their hands as she sat down.

"Well it's always great to have a beautiful woman join us on the bench," Jerry said as Serene sat down next to them and put on their spare headset, "So, tell us a little about yourself Ms.—" Jerry said as the match started.

Serene laughed and kept one eye on the match, wincing slightly when John was hit in the solar plexus.

"Reeves, Serene Reeves;" she answered.

"And how did you meet John?" Jerry asked.

Serene grinned, "I ran into him."

"What?" Jerry laughed.

"I, quite literally, ran into him when I was backstage at RAW when they were in Massachusetts back in June."

"So are you a big wrestling fan?" Michael asked, "Both superstars are down and—oh my God, here comes Legacy!" he cried.

Serene's mouth was open in surprise, and the two announcers watched as her eyes hardened and she stood, glaring up at the platform where Randy Orton stood watching his two henchmen beat on John and Triple H. Randy saw her glaring at him and smirked, wiggling his fingers at her in a wave. Serene answered with a hand gesture that made Jerry and Michael chuckle.

She quickly dropped her hand when she saw The Million Dollar Man come out onto the platform behind Randy as Legacy hurried back up the ramp. At his announcement that the Championship match would now be a three man match, Serene began to laugh and clap her hands, blowing John a kiss when he looked her way.

"It's been nice chatting with you boys," she said, looking down at Jerry and Michael, "But I gotta go and congratulate my man. I'll tell you the whole story of how we met another time."

She shook their hands after she pulled off the headset and smiled when Jerry kissed the back of her hand.

"Like I said, always a pleasure to have a beautiful woman sit on the bench with us," he said gallantly.

Serene's smile widened and she made her way around the ring to John and he slipped an arm around her waist as they walked up the ramp together. Backstage, they walked through the hallways without being seen, until Randy Orton's voice caught Serene's attention.

"Now Ser," he chided, "Was that rude gesture necessary?"

"Abso-freakin-lutely," she answered as she turned to face him, "I'm mad at the writers for that crap."

Serene crossed her arms in front of her chest and cocked her hip to the left, glaring at the three men that stood before her as John lowered his head to hide his grin. Seeing her open her mouth again, John squeezed her waist gently and she turned to look at him.

"Babe, lets get back to the hotel. You can yell at them there," he said.

Serene pretended to think for a minute, then nodded; waving to the trio as she and John walked away. They went back to the dressing room to gather their things and then walked out to the taxi John had waiting to take them back to the hotel. Once ensconced inside the cab, Serene rested her head on John's shoulder and closed her eyes, exhausted. Serene felt John press a kiss to the crown of her head and smiled. She didn't remember the trip back to the hotel.


	50. Chapter 50

The week was crawling by; it was only Thursday! And I couldn't even see John this week. I'd already spent too much time away from the shop. With all of our new business, I'd hired three more seamstresses and two sales people. This week we had to incorporate the new superstars, and Vince had called twice wanting to talk to me. I didn't mean to keep putting him off, but we were so busy.

"Karly, here's the new Jack Swagger design!" I called as I rushed around the shop.

Karly Freeman hurried to my side and caught the design on the fly as she went to find something she was looking for. I turned back to the mannequin that held Alicia Fox's new ring attire. Something didn't feel right about it, but I couldn't put my finger on it. The girl was exotic and definitely looked good in the deep teal, but there was something missing. Or maybe should be missing? I pulled out a pair of scissors and quickly cut the sleeves short and a cut a circle out of the top where the shoulders were supposed to be and grinned. Much better.

"Malcolm, this one's ready to be finished!" I called as I stripped myself of my 'seamstress attire' as Lori called it and pulled my hair from its loose ponytail.

"On it boss!" Malcolm Jones called cheekily as I walked to the studio door.

I rolled my eyes and pulled the door open, surprised when Lori stood there with her hand poised to knock.

"I was just coming to get you," she said with a grin, "You have a special V.I.P. client waiting for you."

I closed my eyes and sighed, the last 'V.I.P. client' I had; had driven me insane with her asinine demands to make changes every fifteen seconds.

"Can't you take this one? I've been working since four and haven't had a chance to check my messages."

Lori shook her head, her eyes bright with laughter, "He wants you. Won't accept anyone else; though trust me, Shannon and Vanessa tried to catch his eye."

"He? Who he?" I asked as we walked along the short corridor; then shook my head, "It doesn't matter Lori, I'm too busy right now. If he's determined, tell him to call in tomorrow and I'll make sure I carve aside time to see him."

"Well I would," I heard a voice say behind me, "But I'm only in town tonight."

Shocked, I spun around, "Jeff!" I cried happily, flinging myself into his arms, "I missed you."

Laughing, Jeff caught me and spun me around once before putting me down.

"What are you doing here? I thought you guys were had to be in South Carolina today?"

"We do, but I got permission to 'accidentally' miss my connecting flight and take the early flight tomorrow," he said with a grin.

I smacked his arm, "You shouldn't have done that," I said before flinging my arms around him again, "But I'm glad you did."

"You hit the man who brings you presents?" he asked me with mock anger.

My eyes lit up like a little kid on Christmas morning, "Presents? Where? Gimme!" I demanded, holding my hand out.

Jeff laughed and shook his head, "Oh, there's the little sister that I know and love."

I grinned as Jeff turned around slightly and let out a piercing whistle. My mouth dropped.

"What did you do? Buy me a puppy?" I asked; only to gasp in surprise as Matt walked in the door, "MATTY!" I yelled, jumping him.

"Better than a puppy?" I heard Jeff ask behind me and I turned; a permanent smile on my face.

"Much better," I told him.

I hugged Matt again when a thought hit me, "Wait a second, you said 'presents'. What did you do?" I demanded.

"Ok…so maybe a couple of us 'missed' our flight," Jeff told me with a grin.

"A couple of you?" I asked.

I turned around when I heard my two sales girls gasp in surprise and saw Randy standing in the doorway. With a grin on my face, I turned to Jeff.

"Ok, that's not a present, that's a curse," I joked.

"Ouch Serene, you wound me," Randy said coming up behind me.

I turned around to face him, laughing, "You know I'm only kid—"

My words and laughter died in my throat as I looked past Randy to the door. Quickly, I used Randy's body to shield me from view and turned my head to see Jeff staring at the door, surprise on his face.


	51. Chapter 51

"What are you doing here?" Matt demanded.

Randy went to turn around and see who was at the door, but I grabbed his waist and held him in place.

"Please don't move," I whispered, my voice broken.

Randy quickly put his arms around me to hug me, keeping me hidden from view.

"Mom told me that you guys had seen Serene again, so I asked about her. Found out this was her place. I just want to see her."

Jeff barely turned his head towards me to get an answer and I violently shook my head.

"No," I mouthed, curling tighter to Randy.

"She doesn't want to see you Chris," he said.

I could hear him begin to walk forward and cringed, closing my eyes as tears began to form. I heard another set of footsteps intercept him and Matt's voice.

"Don't do this Chris," he said quietly, "She doesn't want to see you. Respect her wishes."

"Serene?" Chris called out, "Come on babe, please."

The fear and anger within me warred with each other. But I was saved from having to respond when I heard the door to the shop open again and another set of footsteps walk to where I assumed Chris and Matt were standing.

"You need to leave. Now."

Even as my heart leapt, I could feel the famous Hardy temper flare up; the room seemed to fill with it.

"I'll be back Serene, and you won't have your bodyguards to protect you when I do."

Someone turned around and footsteps walked away from my position. I didn't even breathe when I heard the door shut again. Randy gently rubbed a hand up and down my back, letting me know he was still there. I felt a hand on my shoulder and flinched.

"Ser, babe, it's me," I heard John's voice behind me.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and turned around to see John's concerned gaze. Letting out a sob of relief, I moved from Randy's arms to John's and clung to him tightly. I felt his arms around me and I knew I was safe.

"Who was that?" John asked Jeff.

"My little brother," Jeff replied, still staring at the door.

I heard the door open again and Connor's voice.

"Serene are you alright? I just saw him, are you okay?" he asked, coming close.

I shook my head slightly and silently begged any deity that would listen to keep him away from me.

"John," I heard Lori's voice, "Why don't y'all go up to her apartment? The inner door is unlocked. We seem to be attracting a crowd," her voice faded slightly as she turned away, "Damnit Shannon, turn your hormones off for one friggin' minute and stop hitting on the wrestlers!"

I heard her say this and it struck me funny. My shoulders began to shake in silent laughter, which soon bubbled out of my throat; sounding strangled at first, until I was out of John's arms and doubled over in laughter. Everyone turned to me in surprise as my laughter began to die down and I wiped the tears from my eyes as I stood straight. I saw John staring at me quizzically and beamed at him.

"I didn't think I'd get to see you for a while," I said, moving forward to hug him again.

"Vince bitched at him for moping," Randy said with a chuckle.

I turned to him, eyebrow raised in challenge, "And you don't mope when you can't talk to or see Samantha for a full week? Or longer?" I asked.

"That's my girl," John whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around me.

I grinned when I turned around and threw my arms around his neck.

"Damn straight Superman," I said before kissing him.


	52. Chapter 52

Raleigh, North Carolina

I sat backstage, waiting for John and laughing at Santino talking and joking around with ZZ Top. I was trying to decide if I would walk out with John to his match tonight.

"Hey Serene," came Alicia Fox's voice from my left.

I turned slightly and grinned, "Hey Lici," I said as she sat next to me, "I should have your new ring attire ready in a week or so if you can make time to come pick it up and try it on. If not I don't know what I'll do but I'll figure it out," I told her laughing.

Alicia laughed and rubbed at her calves, causing me to frown.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded, though she looked pained, "It's just my legs is all. They're sore."

I wiggled my fingers, "Lemme see," I said, holding my hand in her direction.

"I'm fine, really," she protested, but I shook my head.

"Give it up Fox," I said.

"Wow," I heard John say as I grasped Alicia's leg in my hand, "What the hell did I miss?"

"Sorry John," I said batting my eyelashes, "Alicia just does it for me better."

We began to laugh and I put Alicia's foot back down as I stood up to kiss John. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and pulled away reluctantly to pull the pone from my pocket and look at it.

"Something to do with business?" John asked.

I grinned up at him, "Nope, my cousin Kat. Hello?" I walked a few steps away.

"_You witch,"_ came my cousin's voice, _"Whatever happened to, 'it's ridiculous, I don't understand how people can watch wrestling.'?"_

"Connor made me go and I got a great offer from the company, I took it."

"_And apparently started dating one of the Gods of the WWE. Why didn't you tell me?"_ Kat whined.

"I'm sorry Kat; I thought you grew out of that phase," I really was sorry, "Had I known, I would've told you. Invited you to a few shows."

"_Well, they're going to be in DC next week. Can you get me into that show? I wanna be there the night after Night of Champions."_

I laughed, "I'll see what I can do Kit Kat."

Her shriek had me pulling the phone away from my ear and John looking at me funny.

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are my hero right now!!"_

"Sweetie, I need to go. I'm being watched by a very large man who's getting impatient with me."

"_You have NO idea how lucky you are Re Re."_

I slid my gaze over to John, who was chatting with Alicia and Randy. When he caught my look, he grinned; making me smile back.

"Oh, I think I have some idea sweetie."


	53. Chapter 53

I groaned and banged my head against the desk in my hotel room. How could I have forgotten something so vital?!

"Ser?" I heard Connor ask behind me.

"Go away. I need to kill myself right now," I mumbled through the desk.

"What's the matter?" he asked, coming up and rubbing a hand up and down my back.

"You know how, when I first started with the company, I had a show coming up and I put it off?"

Connor nodded his head as I turned mine to see him.

"Well, it's next week. Thursday next week. And I'm completely not ready."

"Of course you're ready, you're just nervous," Connor said confidently.

I sat up and shot him a glare, "Go away," I said.

Connor shrugged his shoulders; "I'm only trying to help."

"You're not."

"I hate to ask this, especially the way you're feeling right now, but are you ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"Sweetie, we have to pick up your cousin at the airport and go to the arena," he said watching me.

I groaned and banged my head against the desk again, "I forgot."

"Come on," he said, rubbing my back, "Let's go pick up Kate."

Grumpy, I stood and grabbed my purse, "Let's go," I said heavily.

We arrived at the airport and I looked at the arrivals board, swearing lightly under my breath, Kat's flight had arrived fifteen minutes ahead of schedule. Hurriedly, we wove our way through the crowds to find her gate.

"Re Re!" I heard someone call to my left and I veered that way to see my cousin waving at me, a huge grin on her face.

Kat's smile had always been infectious, and I'd missed her so much since I'd been on the East Coast and she on the West. Grinning widely, I hugged her tightly.

"I missed you so much," I whispered into her ear.

"Missed you more," she returned, hugging me tightly.

We broke apart, each of us grinning and linked arms as we began walking towards where Connor was waiting, apparently having grabbed Kat's bags from the luggage conveyor.

"Connor, you remember Kat don't you?"

"How could I forget your lovely twin?" he asked, a charming smile on his face.

Kate laughed and leaned up to press a kiss to Connor's cheek.

"It's good to see you Connor, I hope you've been keeping my cousin out of trouble?"

Connor shrugged as we walked along; then let out a chuckle, "As much as I could. But what she does with Superman is none of my concern."

Kate snorted out a laugh and pulled me tighter to her, making my smile soften.

"You tell him that I was stealing you after the show?"

I nodded my head, "I was showing him some pictures of the two of us from when we were younger," Kate interrupted me with a groan.

"You didn't!"

"Only the good ones. I swear," I told her, "Like our junior and senior prom pictures that we took together. And our senior photos. And a couple others like that."

Kate rolled her eyes, "I can't believe you did that Re. Please tell me you didn't show him any of the ones from our freshman year."

I shook my head, "Nope, promise."

With a grin at my cousin, the three of us left the airport.


	54. Chapter 54

(Kate's POV)

We arrived at the arena and I watched as Serene waved to a couple of the security guards. I shook my head and looked at Connor, who'd struck up a conversation with the blonde that had met us at the entrance. It took me another minute to realize that it was Kelly Kelly who'd joined us at the backstage door of the arena.

I just looked around as we walked along, taking in everything. It was my first time at an event like this, but I'd started watching wrestling since I was in middle school, and had loved it since. I almost wished my very first favorite wrestler was here; but I was, at the same time, glad he wasn't. Because I was afraid I'd make a babbling idiot out of myself.

We sat backstage with Triple H after his match, and he and I had struck up a conversation about music. His little girl, Aurora; at only 3 years old, loved to sing along with the radio and he was asking when they should start her with voice lessons. When Serene said goodbye and left with John, I hardly noticed her leaving because I noticed Legacy walking in.

"Holy Rhodes," I whispered inaudibly.

"Hey Paul," Ted DiBiase said, walking over and holding out his hand, "Sorry about the cheap shot, how's the knee?"

Paul shook his hand, a sight I felt privileged to see, and spoke, "No hard feelings. I just wish you'd missed."

Ted chuckled and glanced at me before doing a double take, "Ok, I just saw you out at ringside with Jerry and Randy."

"No, you saw my cousin out at ringside with Jerry and Randy," I said standing and offering my hand, "Hi, I'm Kate Sullivan. Serene's cousin."


	55. Chapter 55

Thursday night. T-minus twenty minutes. God, I hate being nervous. Everything's ready, I made sure of that myself. Everybody is here, well; everyone who could be here. God I miss John. I wish he could've come back with me, but no; stupid Vince has him doing house shows all week long.

Okay, I was pissy. I'll admit it. But my show was only; yikes! Eighteen minutes away from starting. I could feel my hands starting to shake and clenched them into fists at my sides as I closed my eyes and took a couple deep breaths.

"Miss Reeves?"

"What?" I snapped out as I turned around.

One of my crew was standing behind me with a gorgeous bouquet.

"These arrived for you a couple minutes ago," she said, a little sad.

My crazy mood almost instantly vanished as I took the flowers from her.

"Thank you Jeanne," I put a hand on her arm, "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm just nervous I guess."

She nodded, a small smile now gracing her face, "It's alright Miss Reeves. But you got nothing to be nervous about. Except the crew in the front row anyway."

"Crew in the front row?" I asked.

"Sure, four women, six men; all look like they could take down a couple of tanks between 'em."

My smile was bright and I scurried over to the curtain to peek out at the crowd. Sure enough, there in the front row of seats were my wrestlers and divas signing autographs. I shook my head and saw Jeanne next to me out of the corner of my eye, I motioned her closer.

"You know who they are?" I asked her.

She nodded, "A couple, I know they're all wrestlers though. On account of the new line."

One by one, I pointed them out to her; "The first woman you see is Kelly, the brunette next to her is Katie. The two kind of snuggled up together are Melina and Jeff Hardy. Next to them are Stephanie McMahon-Levesque and her husband Paul; also known at Triple H, they're talking to Matt Hardy; Jeff's brother. Then, next to them; and flirting with Shawna, is Cody Rhodes. And finally, the two signing autographs are Randy Orton and John Cena."

Just then, John saw me through the curtain and shot me a grin. Smiling back, I blew him a kiss before ducking back through the partition. Jeanne looked a bit shell shocked before shaking herself out of it and looking back at me.

"I don't know whether to laugh or cry Miss Reeves. Seeing all them here? It's great."

"Hi Auntie Ser!" Tyler exclaimed as he raced up to me.

I bent down to pick him up and hug him tightly, "Hey bud! You ready to see all this stuff in action?"

"Yea!"

"Well, there's a special seat for you out front. In fact, there's someone out front I know who would love to see you," I said as I brought him over to the partition.

I set him down, one hand on his shoulder, and opened the curtain slightly.

"John's here!" he gasped happily.

I laughed, "Yes, he is. Go say hi."

Tyler raced away and as soon as John saw him; he picked him up. I watched them talk for a couple of seconds before Tyler pointed in my direction and John looked my way with a smile on his face.

My smile faded when I looked down at my watch, ten minutes. I began hurrying around, making last minute adjustments to some wardrobes. I was kneeling on the floor, re-pinning one of the day gowns I'd designed and the model had put on without putting on her heels yet so it ripped when she tried to walk and the small train snagged on a piece of metal.

"Serene?" I heard a voice ask.

I craned my head up and turned slightly to see Kelly looking down at me.

"One sec," I answered and turned back to the girl in front of me.

I finished pinning the hem and glowered up at her, "Go put your damn shoes on and this time, for Goddess sake, LIFT the hem off the floor before you start walking!"

I groaned as I stood, Kelly offering me a hand to help me up and I grinned, albeit tiredly.

"Thanks," I said, standing and hugging her tightly.

"Rumor has it you're down a girl," Kelly said as we broke apart.

I made a face, "Don't remind me."

"I'll do it."

My smile came slowly, and Kelly looked a little scared.


	56. Chapter 56

Time passed quickly after the show it seemed. We were now two weeks away from Hell in a Cell, and John was the WWE Champion again. I ran backstage, trying to make my way to Paul and Shawn when Cody stepped in my way.

"Move now," I growled.

Cody grabbed my arm, "Don't—"

I slapped him across the face and pulled my arm from his grasp. Cody looked at me incredulously as I walked away. Moving from dressing room to dressing room, I finally found Paul and Shawn with John and Kofi.

"Hey guys, sorry," I said, shutting the door behind me as I knelt down in front of Paul.

"Ribs?" I asked.

"Mostly collarbone," he replied hoarsely.

I shook my head, frowning, "Fucking jackasses, they knew not to take it this far," I muttered, probing his neck gently.

When Paul winced, I sighed; "Strained a couple tendons in your neck, but its not too bad, stand?"

He stood, with the help of Shawn, wincing as his body moved. I glanced up at the screen and saw Miz beating on Evan Bourne.

"Shit," I muttered.

I stood and kissed John's cheek, "I'll be right back, and ice his ribs until I get back!"

I booked it from the room and ran down to the entrance of the arena. Ignoring the people around me, I hurried down the ramp, punching Miz in the ribs as I passed by him and slid into the ring, helping Evan stand.

"I got ya Matty," I whispered, helping him out of the ring.

I didn't understand what was going on this week! It was like Hell in a Cell had decided to start early. Slowly, Evan and I made our way back to where the others were waiting; and I let go of Evan for a minute to kiss John soundly as he passed by us on his way to the so called "contract signing". I had a very, _very_ bad feeling about what was going to happen.

"Careful baby, I don't trust him when he's like this!" I called after him.

John waved a hand, looking back and smiling. I shook my head, something still didn't feel right, I thought as I helped Evan to where Paul and Shawn still were. Kofi had vanished somewhere and I shook my head. When I heard the six man tag team match announced, I groaned and Paul laughed.

"Don't start Paul," I said as I helped Evan to sit.

"You know they won't let anything happen to their golden boy," Shawn said.

I growled and Shawn looked taken aback. Keeping quiet, I moved to Paul and tugged him up off the couch gently. As he stood, I moved my fingers gently over his ribs, feeling for any fractures or bumps.

"Not fractured, just bruised," I murmured, pressing lightly right below his sternum.

Paul hissed in a breath and I sighed, shaking my head, "You're gonna be hurtin' for a while. If you're smart, you won't do anything for the next two weeks until Hell in a Cell. But, since I know you and I know you won't do that; Tylenol, muscle rub and ice and heat, alternating. Don't make me go to Stephanie with this."

Paul nodded and sat back on the couch, placing the ice back over his ribs and sighing as he leaned back and I turned to Evan.

"How you feelin' big brother?" I asked softly as I started checking his shoulders and arms.

"Like I got put in a vice and squeezed," he moaned softly.

I smirked and pushed him forward on the couch slightly, straddling his back and beginning to knead his muscles. I asked Shawn to turn the monitors off when the six man match came up. I couldn't watch it. I had known something like this was going to happen.

"Matty?" I asked softly as the four of us sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Yea baby doll?" Evan returned, turning his head slightly to see me.

I continued to work the muscles in his shoulders; having had such a sporadic education was really being put to good use with these guys.

"Will you take me home tonight? Back to the hotel I mean?"

The three men froze and looked at me. I wasn't feeling well, hadn't been for a month. But I didn't say anything to John because I didn't want to worry him. Evan turned to face me, my hands falling from his shoulders.

"You alright?" he asked, eyes worried.

I shook my head and looked down, clasping my hands in my lap, "I need one of y'all to call Jeff and Matt. Just tell them I'm sick."

I moved from behind Evan's back and stood, swaying slightly as my head spun.

"Serene?" I heard Shawn's voice dimly.

The last thing I remember was the floor rushing up to meet me.


	57. Chapter 57

"You have got to be kidding me!!"

"Baby—"

I held up my hand, cutting him off, "No! No. Don't you dare. He could kill you!"

"Ser—"

"I'm not going."

"Serene,"

"No. I'm not going to be there. I will _NOT_ watch your career end at the hands of your so-called _friend_!"

A knock on the door interrupted them.

"What?" John snapped out.

The door opened and Evan stuck his head in.

"Serene, come with me," he said gently.

"I'm busy Evan," I said; angry.

Besides, John hadn't let me out of his sight since my little 'episode' three weeks beforehand. It had turned out to just be low blood sugar, and my 'illness' the flu; but he was very overprotective. I got the distinct impression that something was about to happen.

"Rene," he said softly.

I could tell by the look on his face that something had happened. With a glance at John, I followed Evan out of the room and saw Matt, Jeff, Melina, Kelly and Connor.

"What is it?" I asked, watching each of them carefully.

Melina and Kelly moved slightly and I saw the person standing behind them.

"Ty?" I gasped out.

Tears pouring down my godson's cheeks, he ran into my arms.

What on Earth had happened?!


End file.
